


A Love to Beat the Darkness Back

by iamaslashaddict



Series: Love!Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, Family, Fisting, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is seventeen when he defeats Voldemort and soon after realizes he no longer has a place in the wizarding world. Having come into his magical inheritance he was already a very powerful wizard, but in using an old spell to kill Voldemort, he also absorbed his powers. He is seen as a freak or worse, a danger to those around him. He leaves the wizarding world and goes to America where he meets the Winchester brothers and somehow the three of them find peace, love and ultimately family through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor Harry Potter. I do not make a profit from these writings.  
> Pairings: Dean/Harry/Sam, non-explicit Bobby/John  
> Rating: NC-17 overall, PG-13 for this chapter.  
> Warnings: UST, wincest, chan(Harry is 17, so not too squicky), threesome, mPreg, powerful!Harry, protective Sam and Dean, bottom!Harry, double penetration… maybe more warnings in the future.  
> Summary: Harry is seventeen when he defeats Voldemort and soon after realizes he no longer has a place in the wizarding world. Having come into his magical inheritance he was already a very powerful wizard, but in using an old spell to kill Voldemort, he also absorbed his powers. He is seen as a freak or worse, a danger to those around him. He leaves the wizarding world and goes to America where he meets the Winchester brothers and somehow the three of them find peace, love and ultimately family through it all.  
> Notes:  
> Supernatural- I have taken this story and made it AU. I haven't watched Supernatural all that much, but I love fanfics based on the series. So I am taking bits and pieces of that universe and mixing it with the Harry Potter one. So expect for places, times and storylines to be altered quite a bit. Most significant… the Yellow Eyed Demon hasn't been killed yet.
> 
> Harry Potter- I have redone the HP timeline and brought it forward to present day. HP is going to stay the same for the most part; I have altered some events such as when Voldemort is defeated as well as how powerful Harry is and Harry's connection with his friends and "family" in the wizarding world after he became very powerful. Also some have died that didn't in the books or sooner than in canon.

** Chapter One **

Looking around the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry sighed. The old castle had been his home for the last six or so years and he was sad to see it for the last time, but he had to leave, they all thought he was too powerful, too dangerous.

The six years he had known he was a wizard had been hard… constantly in danger from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Towards the end he had actively trained to fight, growing stronger and more skilled in both physical and magical fighting. The trials of locating and destroying the Horcruxes Voldemort had created had prepared him for the final battle and shown him that in the end he would need to give his life to finish it all. He was the last Horcrux and unless he died, there would be the possibility of Voldemort returning; he was ready and willing to give his life for his friends and family to be free.

So, after months of searching, he had found an old spell that had been long forgotten. It would bind Harry's magic with Voldemort's and Harry could then make the sacrifice and take his own life, taking Voldemort with him. But something happened after he died, something kept his soul tethered to his body and once Voldemort was gone he had come back to his body with a great deal more power.

After his defeat of Voldemort the wizarding world as well as those he once believed were his friends… his family, had one by one turned their backs on him. He felt the ache of their betrayal in his heart, his chest at times felt as if it were physically breaking apart. First it had started with Dumbledore, who after so many years of being Harry's mentor had turned against him, going along with the Ministry when they said he was too powerful for one person… a danger to those around him.

He remembered the old wizard's words… "Harry I am sorry to say I have failed you. Darkness has touched you and I cannot ignore it any longer. The power you hold is too dangerous to be controlled by just one person… you must see, there is no other way, it's for the greater good."

They had wanted to throw him into Azkaban, to save him from himself, they said. Soon the Weasleys and Hermione followed, Harry's trouble in the beginning controlling all the added power convincing them.

Harry had tried so many things, gone to so many healers, to try and learn to control his magic, but no one could help him, he had more power than anyone in recorded history. A month after the final battle, Ron had told Harry he was too dangerous, that he should turn himself into the Ministry. Ron had been loud and hateful, telling Harry that he had always been a danger to people in one way or another and that Harry should accept that he needed to be locked away in Azkaban. Harry have become furious as many around the table nodded in agreement and his magic had exploded from his body, knocking Ron unconscious and making those around him fall to the ground.

He had said he was sorry, he hadn't meant to do it, but no one would listen. They yelled at him to leave and to never come back. Leaving, he had holed away in Grimmauld Place for two months, trying everything he could to learn to control his magic and finally he did. Through meditation and muggle anger exercises he had slowly learned to control his magic, to control the emotions that fueled his magic.

When he became confidant that he was no longer a danger to those around him he had returned to The Burrow, hoping that he would be welcomed back, but he wasn't. They still believed he was too dangerous, unwilling to take the chance of him hurting them. He had pleaded and begged them; they were the only people he had left… Sirius and Remus, Nevile, Fred, George and Luna had all died in the war… there was no one else. But it didn't make a difference, he was a threat to them and they wouldn't see it any other way.

He had stumbled away, walking for miles in a daze and finally sat down and cried.

He was alone.

Harry had felt anger and betrayal at their lack of faith in him, choosing to turn their backs on him without giving him a chance to prove he could control his magic. Friends didn't do that; family didn't do that! He had been filled with fury, his anger boiling from within him and then suddenly he had laughed. He had fallen to the ground and laughed like he had lost his mind. Harry had been the angriest he had ever felt in his life, but he had kept control of his magic…

It was then that he had decided that if they didn't want him, then he didn't want them either. Packing his worldly possessions and transferring his wizarding money to muggle accounts, he had left.

Now, standing just outside the gates to Hogwarts he was ready to leave… he might travel around a bit. Sirius had always talked about travelling once Harry had graduated and he had said the first place he wanted to take him was America. It was a Mecca of cultures and food, all different kinds of things to do and places to go… he was seventeen and the chance to be free and just travel sounded pretty good.

Harry yawned as he pulled his car into an open space in front of the mom and pop diner. He had been on the road for two days and was tired and restless. He had left San Antonio and stopped a few places along the way to eat, rest and walk around a bit. Once he hit Lawrence, Kansas he had decided to stay instead of driving the rest of the way to Denver.

It was a nice little town and Harry thought it was as good as any to stop and stay for a while. After three months of travelling from one place to another he was ready to stop and enjoy himself, even if it was only for a few months.

Getting out of the car he stretched his stiff body and smiled at the couple who walked by him. He missed that, having someone to spend your day with, to love. It had been a while since he had that, long before the end of the war. At first when he started travelling, everything had been new and exciting, things to see, people to meet, but as the weeks wore on and moved for place to place, the excitement wasn't enough. He wanted to travel with someone, have someone to talk to on the long drives or someone to spend the day with as he roamed around the country. It just wasn't as fun as he thought it would be without Sirius to take him.

Making his way into the diner, he took a seat at the counter and looked over the menu.

"What'll you have, hun?" Asked the waitress as she pulled a pen from her bun and a pad out of the pocket on her uniform.

"Can I get the french dip please with a side salad and a coke."

"Sure, hun, it'll be just a few minutes."

Harry nodded and smiled as she walked away.

"That's quite an accent you got there, honey. Don't hear that every day." Said the middle aged black woman from the seat beside him.

"No, I am travelling through across the states. I'm originally from England." Harry replied and then held out his hand to shake the woman's hand. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Missouri Mosley, nice ta' meet cha' Harry." Missouri said as she shook his hand. For a moment her eyes widened and she had a glazed look on her face.

Harry released her hand and after a minute when she still had the glazed look said, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh sorry, hun… getting' on in age. Every once in a while I get distracted for a minute or two." She said with a wave of her and a grin on her face. "So what brings you here to Lawrence?"

"I was on my way to Denver, but I'm tired. I've been travelling for a few months now. Lawrence seems like a nice place to stop for a few months and rest. Thought I'd find a place to rent and stay in one place for a bit."

"Well, as it happens, I am looking for a boarder for a bedroom in my home. It's nothin' fancy mind you, but it comes furnished and with three meals a day, if you're interested…" Missouri gave him a genuine smile and said, "Course, I'll need to get to know you' a little more before it's official, but I am a pretty good judge a character."

"Yeah, I'd love to see the place. I wasn't looking forward to going through the hassle of finding an apartment for such a short time."

"Then it's settled, after you have your lunch, you can come over and see the place and if it feels right, we can discuss the particulars."

After lunch, Harry walked with Missouri over to the house, which was only a few blocks away. It was an older home, but was well cared for and had a homey feel to it. The bedroom she showed him wasn't large, but it had a full bed, a worn desk and chair and a dresser for his clothes. Within an hour they had learned a little more about each other and Missouri told him she'd like to rent the room to him.

That night, after unpacking his things, he had a quiet dinner with Missouri and felt at home for the first time in a very long time. They talked into the night, laughing and getting to know each other and a while after midnight he said goodnight to her with a smile and went to bed.

The next few months flew by and Missouri began to feel like a grandmother in a lot of ways. She cooked wonderful meals, mended his clothes when they ripped, listened to him as he talked about his friends back home, giving a muggle version of the events that had lead to him leaving England. She was kind and thoughtful, offering advice and a shoulder to cry on when he felt down and Harry was very thankful he had stopped in Lawrence.

One night Harry had woken up and needed a glass of water. Making his way down the stairs, he had used his wand and a '_**lumos**_' spell to light his way, not wanting to wake Missouri. He had filled a glass with water and turned to take a drink when he saw Missouri sitting quietly at the kitchen table, a smile on her face.

"Er… I, it's not what it looks like!"

"What that you have a wand to light your way?" Missouri asked innocently from her seat at the table. "Don't worry child, I knew about that two minutes after I met you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I don't know everything, but I know you're a wizard and you've had a hard life where those who should have loved you disappointed you when you became so powerful."

"How do you know that?"

"I have a little gift too, not nearly what you have, but I am a Seer."

Harry took a seat at the table and said, "What did you see?"

"Just little pieces of your life. The war was very hard on you, they expected so much from you at such a young age. But you did what they asked, because you felt the guilt for the people who died in the wars." Missouri gave him a serious look and then her face lit up and she said, "But that's all gonna' change soon, their coming and they are what you need."

"They who?" Harry asked pensively.

"I can't tell you too much, spoil the surprise, but its nothin' bad. They are something you've always wanted, but haven't been able to find. It won't be perfect right away and you will all need to go through a few more battles to reach the other side, but when you do you'll understand…"

"Understand what?"

"That it was worth it… everything was worth it for your family."

Sam lay quietly on the motel bed as Dean snored softly in the other bed. The room was just like all the other ones they had stayed in, dank and dingy, filled with outdated furniture, peeling wallpaper, dirty carpets and appliances that didn't really work all that well. It was another town that they would only be in for a few days and soon forget, another place that they didn't call home.

He had been trying for several months now to ignore the growing unhappiness that he had felt in his life. Four years ago when Dean had showed up in the middle of the night and told him their father was in trouble, he had been excited and willing to believe any excuse to be with Dean again.

The years that he had been away from his father, and especially Dean, had been hard. He loved them and found with each passing year he grew more depressed with the life he had chosen. However, that Winchester pride hadn't allowed him to ask to join them again. His father had been so angry at his choice to go to college, telling him to leave and never come back that he wouldn't allow himself to be the one to make the first move.

He had missed Dean so much when he left, feeling as if a part of him had been left behind with his older brother. Dean had been the grounding force in his life since that night the Yellow Eyed Demon had killed his mother and it had been hard to find a balance once Dean was gone. For a little while Jess had filled that hole left by Dean, but then the YED had taken her just like his mother.

For years after that he had felt a purpose, a need to finish the fight after so long. His anger had consumed him, the drive to kill the thing that had taken so much from him. But it was four years later and they were no closer than they had been when Dean came for him that night. They had come across the YED a time or two, their father kept saying it was only a matter of time before they killed the demon for good, but Sam was starting to feel as if it would be an endless chase; the YED always a step or two ahead of them.

He tried to be content in the fact that he was with Dean again and it did help, but he wanted it to be over. He wanted to have a home, a place they stayed in for more than a few days, a job… a normal life. Someplace where they all could be together and live their lives in relative peace, not constantly moving from town to town, battling demons, ghosts, werewolves and so on. Where he woke up each morning wondering if today was the day that Dean or their father would die…

As he laid there thinking, Sam felt his body begin to tingle and his vision tunneled and turned to black and white. The signs of a vision were familiar and he let it overtake him, trying to make sense of it all.

There was a teenager who looked like he was in his mid teens, but had vivid emerald green eyes that showed a maturity and battle worn expression laid on an altar, his stomach oddly rounded and protruding. Someone stood over him dribbling blood onto his exposed stomach as the boy tried to breaks free of the rope that bound him. Sam could see people fighting in the background, hearing screams and gunshots as people fell. He could see a large inverted crucifix hanging from the rafters of the building behind the person pouring blood on the teen and a shallow stone basin nearby with a murky liquid in it. He could smell sulfur and gun powder mixed with the blood from the altar and the fighting around him. It was then that he saw himself and Dean struggling to make their way towards the teen with fear in their eyes as they yelled, and then he heard them both scream "Harry!"

Sam was roughly pulled from the vision as Dean shook him awake, his face pulled tight in worry. "Dude, are you alright? You were yelling and screaming 'Harry' at the top of your lungs…" Dean sat down on the edge of the bed beside Sam and ran a comforting hand lightly over Sam's stomach, where his t-shirt had ridden up in the night. "Was it a vision?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what it means or where or when it will happen… It was weird, man, there was this man who had a teenage boy on this altar, the boy's stomach was out and rounded, like he was pregnant or something. The man was pouring blood on his stomach while a big fight went on around the altar. I could hear screaming and gunshots and I saw you and me trying to get to the teen…" Sam stopped for a minute, trying to decide how to explain the next part. "… I felt terrified for him, like there was nothing more important than him; we were both screaming his name as we tried to get to him. He was important Dean, to both of us… really important, and there was something else, like there was someone else that we were afraid for too, but I don't know."

Dean sat quietly; Sam could see him trying to work out the vision in his mind and what exactly the teenager meant to them. Sam wasn't even sure what he meant to them… it had felt like love, not the kind for a friend or a family member, but like a lover. It was like an all consuming passion and connection of their hearts, minds and bodies; between all three of them.

"There wasn't anything else, like who the teenager was or the man, where it was… nothing?" Dean voice held a sharp edge to it that Sam couldn't immediately identify and he frowned.

"The teen's name was Harry and the man pouring the blood felt familiar, but I didn't recognize him." Sam answered with a sigh. "The vision too it felt like we had some time, like it wasn't going to happen for quite a while…"

"Okay, go back to sleep and we can do some research tomorrow, but there's not a lot to go on."

Nodding, Sam turned over onto his side and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

The next night Dean and Sam sat in their motel room watching a late night movie on the old busted TV on the dresser in front of the beds. They had spent the day trying to research the vision with what little information they had, but had come up empty.

Dean had felt the tension from Sam all day, and knew he was the same way. Sam's description of the teen had been clear, even if it was in the things he hadn't quite said. This Harry was important to both Sam and Dean, like a lover, but more. They both had been truly scared of what the man was doing to him and that had made them uneasy.

Sam was Dean's world, his everything. He loved Sam as more than a brother and had for a long time, but he kept it to himself, afraid of what his father would say, or worse what Sammy would say if he knew Dean loved him that way. Over the years he had ignored his feelings, finding willing men and women to ease the need he couldn't fill with his brother.

Now, this teenage boy added a new problem… would they both love him? Would Sam become involved with Harry and leave Dean behind?

Turning towards Sam, he tried to figure out what Sam was thinking… was he wondering about the same things Dean was? It was then that he realized Sam had a vacant stare and was shaking, his hands gripped in tight fists as a vision came to him.

Jumping out of bed, he ran to Sam and pulled him tight to his chest and murmured reassuringly while Sam twitched, locked in the vision in his mind. It went on for a few minutes and then Sam slowly came out of it, his head resting on Dean's shoulder, he looked up at Dean.

"It was the same vision, exactly the same." Sam whispered with hoarsely as he gripped Dean's arm. "What's happening?"

Over the next three nights Sam had the same vision and each night they both felt just a little bit worse. Sam's visions had never been like this, they usually were pretty simple with clues pointing to where they should go and who was involved, but they didn't repeat over and over. After the fifth night, Dean made a decision.

"I think we need to call Dad, Sammy. He'll know what to do."

"Dean he barely answers our messages when we call and usually its weeks later, after we needed the help." Sam said in anger. "He can't or isn't willing to help us Dean!"

"Well, who else is there?"

They glared at each other silently and then Sam smiled. "Missouri!"

"Aw hell no Sammy, she hates me…" Dean practically whined, but knew she could probably help.

"She doesn't hate you Dean; she's just trying to make you see you're a better man than you think you are." Sam retorted, grinning at his older brother. "Now, go to sleep, we need to leave early in the morning. It'll take us a few days to get there."

Dean scowled at Sam and then huffed as he stood up and got ready for bed, grumbling as he did it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: NC-17

** Chapter 2 **

After three days of driving with only stopping for gas or food, Sam and Dean arrived in Lawrence, Kansas around nine o'clock at night. The brothers, once making the decision to go to Missouri for help, had felt an overwhelming need to get there quickly.

Neither spoke about it, but their minds were filled with all sorts of questions. Who was he? What was going to happen? Would they both love him? A tension could be felt between the brothers; each worried that this new person would rip their brother away from them for good.

Driving through the streets of Lawrence Sam was reminded of a few years ago when Dean and he had just started looking for their father. They had come to Lawrence and had to face the YED in their old home and save the family that had lived there. The family had made it out alive, but the YED had had gotten away, it was just another time when they had missed the opportunity to end the life of the Demon that had consumed their lives for over twenty years.

"Who do you think he is?" Dean asked, finally voicing the question both of them had on their minds for the more than a week.

"I don't know… somebody special, to both of us is all I know." Sam murmured quietly. "I… I'm a little scared Dean… of what he is to us."

He was afraid of what the vision meant. The thought of not having Dean with him, of seeing him with another person caused a physical ache in his body. He wanted his brother to be happy and he knew Dean would never return the feelings Sam had for him, but it hurt nonetheless to think about him finally settling down with someone he truly loved and it not being him.

"It'll be alright, Sammy, nothin' to worry about." Dean replied, his voice ringing hallow in the cabin of the Impala.

A few minutes later they finally pulled up at Missouri's house and cut the engines. Both of them sat still for a minute and then as one, threw open the doors and made their way up to the house. Before they could even knock, the door opened and Missouri stood there smiling at the brothers.

"It's about time, figured you'd get here yesterday." The aged woman said as she opened the screen door and hugged them one in turn with a knowing smile on her face. She had always known things like that, things that she shouldn't. "How was the drive?"

"Long." Sam answered.

Sam and Dean took a seat on the couch as Missouri went into the kitchen and poured them all some iced tea.

"He'll be here soon, went out to get me some groceries." Missouri said without prompting and smiled as the boys in front of her both dropped their jaws, each trying to ask the questions filling their minds. "I wanted to talk to ya'll before you meet him."

Sam was the first to regain his speech and asked, "Who is he? What does the vision mean? What is he to us?"

"Lansakes child, take a breath." Missouri laughed softly as she handed them their drinks. "His name is Harry Potter and he's your soul-mate, well each of you is each others. You lived countless lives together, all three of you drawn to one another like moths to a flame. In each life you are warriors fighting for good, battling the darkness that is drawn to the gifts each of you possesses."

"Soul-mates? Seriously?" Dean sniped, the disbelief evident in his tone.

"Dean Winchester, you are not too old for me to turn over my knee… watch your tone, young man."

"Sorry." Mumbled Dean petulantly as he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Missouri chuckled and continued, "Your lives are intertwined with Harry's, he is the balance needed between you two… but hard times are coming, before the storm breaks. But if you hold on to each other a good life is waiting for you on the other side of the storm."

"Is this about the vision I had?"

"Yes, Sam, though it won't happen for a while… other things need to happen before the vision comes true. For now, the only thing you need to worry about is creating the bonds between you all to defeat the threat to your family."

"Missouri, I couldn't find the-" Started Harry as he walked into the house and stopped short as he saw the two men sitting in the living room with Missouri. "Oh, ah sorry, I'll just put these away and then give you a little privacy."

Harry started to walk into the kitchen, but was stopped by Missouri as she stood up and walked to him. "Hun, don't worry about the groceries, nothin' perishable there. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some iced tea and I'll introduce you."

Nodding, Harry put the groceries on the kitchen table and then took a seat on one of the chairs across from the two men.

While Missouri poured another glass of iced tea, Harry tried not to stare at them. They were, at least to Harry, two of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. The big one, who had to be at least 6' 4", was heavily muscled. He had blue green eyes that stared at Harry with an unreadable expression. The dark shaggy brown hair on his head was long and reached his broad shoulders, giving a relaxed casual look to him.

The other one was shorter, but nowhere near as short as Harry. He had to be about 6' and had a lean, but muscled body. His short dirty blonde hair was a bit longer on the top, sticking out in every direction. He had hazel green eyes, pouted lips and a strong jaw, his face was perfectly symmetrical and was meant to be photographed, it was so striking. There was a tiny smirk on his face that made Harry wonder what he was thinking about.

They were very different, but still looked similar in certain things. Like their eyes or noses, it was obvious they were related… brothers maybe? It was then that he remembered the conversation he had with Missouri a little over a week ago and his heart picked up speed. Harry had felt an odd tingling in his body once he entered the room, an instant connection between him and the two men in front of him. It was like an invisible tether, pulling him towards the. He felt at peace and comforted, by their presence and had to forcibly stop himself from launching across the room and onto their laps. They had to be the ones Missouri had been talking about, right? The hope that had edged a small sliver in his heart at her words, began to grow, was he finally going to find someone to love and be love by them in return?

From across the living room Sam quietly stared at the teen in front of them. He looked like he was about sixteen or seventeen, 5' 5" with a lithe swimmer's build. He had messy black hair and green eyes that were unusual in how brilliant their color was. He wore thin gold rimmed glasses and had a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sam admitted that he was very attracted to the teen as he was beyond beautiful.

When he had walked into the house, Sam heard the heavy English accent and immediately developed a fetish for accents. He held himself assuredly and moved in fluid motion, as if he was well aware of his body and exactly how it moved.

The vision he had been having for the last week filtered through his mind and his breath hitched as he realized the teen was already a part of him. The moment Sam had seen him; he had felt like a part of him that had been missing had fallen into place, that part of him that even Dean couldn't completely fill. He knew the fear before about what would happen between Dean and him was no longer an issue, whatever was going to happen was between the three of them, Sam, Dean and the teen would all be together. It made him both happy that he finally felt complete, but afraid that the happiness he felt was soon going to be ripped away from him.

Beside Sam, Dean's thoughts followed nearly the same direction as his brothers… an overwhelming desire to be with both of them; a feeling of wholeness he hadn't ever felt before. It was as if a part of his soul was returned to him, fitting perfectly with the parts Sam and he held and making him finally complete. All the worry and doubt that had filled him mind since Sam's first vision eased, he wasn't sure how, but everything would be alright. As long as the three of them were together, they would be fine.

"Here ya go, Harry, a nice glass of iced tea for you." Missouri said, interrupting the thoughts of the three men her in living room. "Now Harry, I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. I've known these boys since they were babies, used to change their diapers and everthin'."

Missouri had a big grin on her face as Dean and Sam scowled at the reminder and then she continued. "Sam, Dean, this is Harry Potter. He's been staying with me for the last few months while he rests from travellin'."

All three of them nodded, unsure if their voices would work.

"Now, I know you all have a lota questions, so let me do a little more explainin'." Missouri took a seat again. "I can't tell you everything, I don't know it all, but you three are special. Connected as soul-mates through all your lives; some were much easier, others you never found each other and kept searching until ya' passed. This life is undecided yet. You've got some trials to face and some pain, but if you stay together I think everythin's gonna be alright."

"What do you mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are some things you three need to explain to each other, things that will help to bring you together. But the most I can tell you is somethin's comin', somethin' dark and evil and you will need all your strength and love to beat the darkness back." Standing to her feet, Missouri kissed each of them. "Now I think I'll head up to bed, just don't have the energy to stay up past ten anymore. Night boys!"

Once she was gone, they sat and stared at each other, an identical urge sweeping over them. In an instant, they we all on their feet and moving towards each other until their bodies met. Without thought, Harry's short frame was pressed between them; Sam to his back and Dean against his front. Dean wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and lifted as Harry brought his legs around Dean's waist.

Sam put his arms under Harry's chest and pulled their bodies together, resting his hands on Harry's stomach as Harry leaned back and twined his arms around Sam's neck. Sam and Dean each pressed their faces into a side of Harry's neck and breathed in his scent. They sighed as their bodies fit together, a peaceful feeling settled over them.

"I… oh god, what's happening to me?" Harry said raggedly as he felt an ease to the ache that had filled him for so long. "It's like I haven't seen you two for a long time, but I don't even know you…"

"We fill the same way, Harry." Sam murmured as he kissed Harry's neck and nuzzled the soft skin behind his ear.

Dean though he stayed quiet, nodded into Harry neck and tightened his arm around Harry's waist and slid the other around Harry, into the back of Sam's jeans pressing their bodies tighter together.

They stood there quiet for a while, just comforted in the feeling of finally all being together. It was like coming home, but to a home they had never known. After a while Sam pulled back and said, "Let's head up to bed and rest, we can talk in the morning."

Dean reluctantly let Harry unwrap his legs from around him and gave a chaste kiss to Harry's plump lips and then grabbed one of Harry's hands. Sam kept an arm around Harry's waist as Dean led them up the stairs to one of the bedroom's Missouri kept for when Sam and Dean visited.

Walking into the room, they quietly removed their clothes, leaving their boxers on for now and laid down in the bed together. Laying on their sides, mimicking the pose they took in the living room, they settled into the bed. Sleep came swiftly and easily, their worries forgotten in each other's arms.

Harry woke the next morning, as a bird chirped nearby. He smiled as he opened his and found Dean's sleeping form in front of him, their faces laying on the same pillow, just inches from each other. Dean had thrown an arm over Harry during the night, their bodies pressed together and he had a leg slipped in between Harry's. Behind him, he could feel Sam's large body fitted against his back, spooning him as his face was pressed into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry bit his bottom lip as he also noticed the large erection pressing into his arse.

"Morning, baby."

Harry lifted his head and looked into Dean's grinning face; he blushed as he gave a shy smile. Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss Harry, their lips meeting as a spark flared at the touch. They both groaned as Dean slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, sliding along the edges and playing with Harry's.

Clenching his hand against Dean's bare chest, Harry undulated against Dean, their groins rubbing together.

"God that's hot…" Groaned Sam from behind Harry as he lifted up onto a forearm and watched his brother and Harry kiss.

Dean laughed as he pulled back and gave Sam a hesitant look and then slowly leaned over Harry and kissed his brother, nipping the bottom lip and then licking it with his tongue before he pulled back and whispered, "Morning, Sammy."

Sam stared at Dean for a moment or two and then grinned. "What took you so long?"

"Stupid I guess…" Dean said as he ran a hand through Sam's hair.

"Yep." Sam nodded as he then leaned down and angled Harry's head towards him, kissing Harry good morning. "Morning, baby."

"God, I could get used to this…" Harry moaned as he placed his head back on the pillow, Dean and Sam looking down at him.

"You better, we're not going anywhere." Dean promised as he rubbed a hand down Harry's chest, eliciting a groan from him.

They continued to kiss and touch each other, but kept themselves from taking it any farther, knowing things needed to be said before they took that step. After about fifteen minutes of messing around they came up for air and just held each other and then Harry began to tell his soon-to-be-lovers about himself.

At first when Harry told them he was a wizard he could feel them stiffen and instinctively knew they needed to be assured that he was good. Harry talked about the magic he could do such as apparition… He told them about his parents being killed and the prophesy, about Voldemort and how he had spent six years of training to defeat him. When he came to the part of how he did it, Dean interrupted him.

"You died?" Dean nearly yelled, his heart stopping for a moment at Harry's words. Harry felt both set of arms around him tighten at the words.

"Technically, but I came back. I wasn't supposed to, it should have killed us both, but something brought me back…" Harry whispered and then added, "I think it was you two, it wasn't my time, I hadn't found you guys yet."

"Thank god…" Sam murmured as he kissed Harry, infusing all the feelings he could into that simple kiss.

"After I came back, I was really powerful because I bound Voldemort's magic with mine and when I came back I brought his with me as well. The Ministry was afraid of me, I am more powerful than any witch or wizard in recorded history and they were afraid of what I could do. They wanted to put me in Azkaban Prison to keep me away from others, for my own good or so they said. My supposed family agreed with them and I left, trying to learn to control it." Harry smiled as he remembered. "It took me a while, but I did it. I went back to them hoping that they would welcome me, but they didn't believe me, so I left. I came to America and travelled around a bit until I met Missouri and after that you know everything else."

"I can't believe they tried to lock you away, like you were some murderer or something!" Dean fumed.

"I'm glad now… because they weren't really my family if they believed I would really hurt them or anyone for that matter, and besides, I wouldn't have come here and met you guys…"

"Okay, I guess I can see that, but still…" Dean admitted.

Harry laughed and kissed Dean for sticking up for him. "So now it's your turn. Tell me about Sam and Dean."

"Well, if you hadn't guessed by our easy acceptance of you being a wizard and the existence of the supernatural, we're hunters." Sam started.

"What like, vampire hunters?"

"Yeah that too, we take care of poltergeists, demons, banshees, ghouls… anything that kills the innocents. Its kinda the family business, our father took us along with him when we were growing up and trained us." Dean answered with a shrug.

"And you mum?" Harry asked softly.

"She died when I was six months old. A demon did something to me when she was still pregnant with me and changed me. I am part demon, but my human half is stronger; I have precognition and am able to use telekinesis as well. That night the demon came for me it killed our mom, pinning her to the ceiling and setting her on fire. Our dad was able to save us and we've been on the road ever since, searching for the demon that killed her."

"Wow… and your dad, he's alive right?"

"Yeah, he pretty much hunts on his own, we meet up every once in a while to do a job that takes more than one person. It's just Sammy and me for the most part… well, now you too." Dean gave Harry a blinding smile as he spoke.

"Yeah, I could get used to this…" Harry breathed as the brothers jointly leaned down and began kissing and licking either side of Harry's neck.

The next week went by quickly as Sam, Dean and Harry got to know each other better. They spent their days together spending time with Missouri or wandering around Lawrence. Their nights they spent wrapped in each other's arms, patiently waiting until the right time to take their relationship further.

After that week Sam and Dean got a call from their dad telling them to take care of a job in Onida, SD. The three talked about it and decided to take Harry with them, giving him a crash course in hunting along the way. Since he was a trained wizard with experience in fighting it wouldn't take too much to prepare him. Leaving his car with Missouri, they packed up Harry's stuff figuring more than likely that Harry wouldn't be back for a while.

Soon they were on the road in the Impala and on their way to Harry's first salt and burn.

During the drive Harry sat in the middle, lounged against the two brothers as they talked about the many trips they had in the Impala, Dean's baby. Within about eight hours they were in Onida and researching the life of a ghost who haunted an old home that had been there for over a fifty years. It didn't take too long to find the body, it having been the wife of the man who built the house for her. The husband had come home to find her with her lover and killed them in a fit of rage. The woman had recently awakened when the house had found new owners after thirty years of being empty.

That night after they had finished they found a small motel in a nearby town and rented a room.

"That was interesting… so that's what you guys do?" Harry asked as he flopped down on the king size bed that dominated the room.

"Yeah pretty much, though this one was fairly easy. You did good today, it was like you'd been doing it forever." Dean answered as he quickly laid a salt line around the door and window and then lay down beside Harry on his side, putting an arm across him and pulled Harry against his front.

"It wasn't too hard to get used to, the war was similar; researching, training, fighting… never did a salt and burn, but I think I am familiar enough to where I will be able to help you two and not be a hindrance while you're hunting." Harry rubbed the arm slung across his stomach and smiled.

*****Warning-Hot sex scene coming up… continues for the rest of the chapter!*****

Sam came out the bathroom after his shower, towel slung low over his hips and Dean and Harry both groaned at the sight. Lifting his head, Sam gave a coy smile. "Something wrong? Hmmmm?"

"Don't be a tease, Sammy. It's not attractive…" Dean growled as he used his finger to motion Sam over to them.

Laughing, Sam walked to the front of the bed and raised his eyebrow as he let the towel go. Harry began to pant at the sight of Sam's cock. It was huge! At least eight inches and five inches around, and it was only semi-erect. The mushroomed head was a pale purple, cut and shaped perfectly. The cock curved upwards a little and a large vein travelled up the side. His balls were smooth and rounded the right size for Harry to spend hours sucking on them.

Crawling up the bed Sam kissed Dean thoroughly and then let his body rest in the space provided by Harry spreading his legs. He moaned as his body fit perfectly against Harry's, lifting one of Harry's legs, he wrapped it around his waist. Harry mewed as Sam thrust against him, feeling a mouth sucking the skin at the base of his neck on his left side, while Sam worried his right nipple between his teeth.

"Ughhh, oh god…" Harry moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands over any available skin of his lovers.

"You're so beautiful Harry…" Sam breathed from above him as he slipped his hands under Harry arse and lifted Harry's hips for a better angle.

"Clothes, not enough skin…" Harry whined.

Sam gave one more thrust and then pulled back. Sam and Dean hurriedly undressed Harry and then moved on to Dean, quickly removing any barrier between them. Harry saw Dean get up from the bed and go to his bag, rifling through it. Dean's lean body was muscled and his rounded arse tightened as he leaned over. Coming back towards the bed Harry moaned at the sight of the cock in front of him. It was another large one, at seven and a half inches long and about seven inches around.

Kneeling back onto the bed Dean dropped a tube of lube and a box of condoms down.

"Don't need those." Harry murmured as he pointed to the condoms.

"Harry, I don't know if I'm clean… I kinda slept around a bit before you and Sam. We can get tested, but it'll have to be at least six months before that… I won't put you guys at risk." Dean said with a shake of his head. He was blushing and couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Harry smiled and said, "I know and I don't care about that… but that's not what I meant." Grabbing his wand he pointed it at Dean and did a complicated swish and flick as he said "_**Examinare Corpus.**_" An odd list formed in front of the wand and Harry smiled. "All clean and in perfect health."

"Okay, me next…" Sam said. Harry copied the movements and said the spell, again the list formed and Harry smiled.

"Clean." Harry then pointed the wand at himself and said the spell. "Clean… okay boys, time for some good _**clean**_ fun…"Harry leer at them as he set his wand on the night stand.

Dean laughed and threw the box onto his bag as he leaned down and kissed Harry aggressively, fucking his mouth mimicking the act waiting to come. Sam returned to his spot between Harry's spread legs, laying his body flush against the smaller one beneath him as he kissed and licked his way down Harry's body. Stopping at Harry's nipples, he licked them and nipping the hard buds; Harry's cries increasing whenever Sam bit down.

"Fucking hell… do you like the pain?" Sam moaned. At Harry's hesitant nod, he grinned and said, "God you're perfect!"

Sam lifted a hand and gave one of the nipples a harsh twist, Harry's bowed his back and cried out in pleasure. Giving Dean a lecherous smile, Sam continued to play with Harry's right nipple while Dean gave the left one equal attention. Harry started gasping 'Yes' over and over as they bit and licked the nubs, every once in a while twisting it or pressing a nail deep into the nipple.

Harry began undulating his body against Sam's, passing back and forth between pleading for more and asking for release. Sam took Harry's cock in his large hand and began pulling on the flesh, helping Harry to find his release. From the side, Dean kissed Harry while pinching his left nipple.

"Yes!" Harry screamed as his body finally reached its peak, his cum spurting from his cock all over Sam's hand and up onto their stomachs. Harry cried out as the orgasm continued, Sam and Dean not stopping until every ounce of pleasure had been pulled from Harry's body.

As Harry drifted in post orgasmic bliss, Dean leaned down and swiped his fingers through the cum on Harry's stomach, sucking the fingers into his mouth one by one, cleaning off the warm sticky liquid. Harry bit his lip at the sight of Sam bending towards Dean's hand and taking one of the fingers in his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste.

Harry felt his cock twitch at the sight and groaned.

"Ready for more, baby?" Dean asked as he took one last lick of his finger.

Harry nodded as Dean changed places with Sam. Grabbing the lube, he squirted some onto his fingers and kneeled between Harry spread legs. "Look at the pretty hole…" He growled as he circled the pucker with a finger and then pushing it slowly inside all the way.

Harry mewed as the finger started to open him up, working back and forth getting him ready for something a lot bigger. Taking Sam's hand, Harry pulled him up until that huge cock was against his lips. He licked the head, causing Sam to groan at the touch and card his fingers through Harry's dark hair. From below Harry could feel Dean push another finger into him and he thrust back onto them, wanting more.

Taking the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it and creating a vacuum around the head. He then widened his jaw and started slowly swallowing the length of it, taking more and more until Sam's cock hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head a few times until Sam pulled out and maneuvered around until he was kneeling directly over Harry's head, his balls grazing Harry's forehead as he slipped back into Harry's mouth. Taking the full length again, Harry swallowed around it and moaned, the vibrations pulsing over Sam's cock.

"Baby, you can suck my cock anytime…" Sam growled as he thrust down into Harry's warm wet mouth. "I knew that mouth was meant to suck cock…"

Dean took the opportunity to push a third finger into Harry, scissoring the fingers around, opening Harry's tight little hole. He groaned at the sight, nearly cumming just thinking about it wrapped around his cock, the tight heat squeezing him as he thrust into Harry's willing body.

A few minutes later, Dean pulled the fingers out and slicking up his cock with lube, he then wiped the fingers on the comforter below. He brought his cock to Harry's entrance and then slowly pushed the head in beyond the tight ring of muscle.

Harry groaned as Dean's cock started to push into his body, thrusting back trying to take all of it. It had been so long since he had been fucked, he was nearly weeping from the thought of taking all of Dean. Above him, he felt Sam thrust his cock in and out of his mouth, the cock felt warm and heavy on his tongue.

Pushing more and more into Harry, Dean finally pushed all the way in and said, "Fucking beautiful Harry, your ass is so perfect wrapped around my cock." He pulled out and then slowly thrust back in, Harry keening from the movement. Soon he was pounding into Harry as his lover thrust up; trying to take everything Dean had to give him. "You love cock don't you; sucking it, being fucked by it… what a perfect little bottom…"

Harry pulled his mouth off of Sam's cock. "Sam, I want you in me too, please… both of you fucking me…"

Sam and Dean both groaned at the pleading voice. Having both their cocks in Harry at the same time sounded like heaven to the brothers. Sam grabbed the lube and lubed his cock while Dean slid his hands under Harry and pulled him up until he was sitting on Dean's lap. Dean bounced Harry on his cock a few times, loving the feeling of being inside the smaller man.

Moving until he was pressed against Harry's back, Sam positioned his cock at Harry's hole. Dean waited for Sam to start pushing in. Sam's cockhead slowly began to ease its way inside Harry, all three men groaning as the wonderful pressure increased at the breach. When Sam had his cock halfway into Harry, Dean pulled out until just the head was still in, while Sam thrust all the way in.

"Oh god, yes! Please fuck me… please" Harry screamed as Dean and Sam found a rhythm, one pushing in while the other pulled out. Harry rested his head on Sam's shoulder as he wrapped and arm around Sam's neck, thrusting down onto the two by fours that were pounding into him. He gripped the fingers of his other hand in the hair on Dean's head, whimpering at the ecstasy overtaking his body.

Dean slowly began to suck Harry's neck, wanting to leave a mark for all to see, that Harry was taken by Sam and he. From behind Harry, Sam had the same thought and brought his mouth to the other side of Harry's neck, nipping and sucking the tender skin, until there was a deep purple mark claiming Harry for the Winchester brothers.

Leaning over Harry's shoulder, Dean took Sam's mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss. Sam nipped his lips and sucked his tongue causing Dean to groan at the freedom to finally be with his brother.

They began moving faster and faster, hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust, Harry's cock rubbing against Dean with every movement, until Harry screamed as his orgasm hit him. Harry's arse tightened almost painfully around the two cocks inside him and took Sam and Dean with him. He could feel their combined cum filling every empty space in his arse, warming him and making him whole. His cock spurted jet after jet of cum against Dean, as they continued to thrust inside him, ringing every last twitch and moan from him.

They sat there enjoying the warm glow as their bodies continued to sing in pleasure. Dean pressed his face into Harry's sweat slickened throat and panted, trying to catch his breath. Sam rubbed one hand down Harry's arm while the other curled around both his lovers and carded through Dean's hair.

As their bodies began to cool, Sam slowly pulled out of Harry, his cock giving a feeble twitch at the groan it induced. He got up from the bed and grabbed a wash cloth from his bag, heading to the bathroom as Dean pulled out as well.

Coming back into the room after getting the cloth wet, he saw Dean pull back the covers as he lowered Harry to the bed, a sleepy blissful smile dominating his face. Dean laid down beside Harry as Sam cleaned Dean off giving him a loving kiss, then he cleaned Harry, adding a kiss as well and finally himself, throwing the cloth towards the bathroom and taking the spot on the other side of Harry.

"God, you two wore me out." Harry chuckled as he took each of their hands and placed them all together on his lower stomach, their fingers laced together.

Dean and Sam laughed as they snuggled closer to their lover. Dean reached down and brought the cover over them as Sam turned off the light.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: Light R for subject and language.  
> Warning: Non-con situation(non-explicit)  
> A/N: I hadn't planned on writing anything like this, but the story has a mind of its own so… here it is. A little on the short side, but I wanted to end the chapter where it is…

** Chapter 3 **

Over the next several weeks the three lovers drove all over the United States, doing more hunts. Each time Harry learned a little bit more about the hunt and gaining more confidence in helping Sam and Dean. They worked well together, moving as a unit; each using their own skills and knowledge to finish the hunt. It was almost as if Harry had always been there, Sam and Dean's fighting styles having adapted quickly to Harry's.

One night, a month after they left Lawrence, they had all gone to a bar after a day of hunting down a demon. Dean had recently had a hunter friend create a fake ID for Harry so he could go with them. Harry had then used a glamour to age himself a bit to look the legal drinking age as Harry was nearly eighteen, but looked like he was fifteen.

A while after arriving, Dean and Sam were in the middle of hustling a group of brain dead college boys and so Harry had gone up to the bar to refill their drinks.

"Howdy, I'm Earl; I sure would love to buy you a drink lovleh." Said the drunken redneck to his left.

"No thanks, I'm good." Harry mumbled as he waited for the drinks.

"You sure are purty, purty enough to be a girl…" he leered at Harry as he moved a little closer, his stale hot breath nearly making Harry gag. "Come out back with me. I'd love to see those purty lips wrapped around my cock…"

Earl the Redneck trapped Harry between the bar and his massive leg and squeezed Harry's arse.

"Get your hand off me now, or you'll regret it!" Harry growled in a sharp edged voice as he tried to move away from the drunken idiot.

"Nah… I think I'll stay right here." Grinning dangerously he pulled Harry against his will until his boner pushed into Harry's hip. "See I think we'll get along just fine, you just gotta' learn who's the boss around here."

"Look _**buddy**_,I am not interested. So get your tubby hands off me before you lose them!" Harry hissed, trying to ignore the fear creeping up inside of him. The man was large and looked like he wasn't the nicest person in town, the bar was loud and filled with people; perfect for something just like this.

The redneck turned a deep shade of red, his veins bugling in anger. Harry could see the anger overtake him and he wondered if he should've done this another way… less bitchy, more "I'm sorry, I'm taken, but thanks anyways" with a dollop of heaped on top of it. As he tried to think of a way to defuse the situation the redneck "Earl" began pulling Harry into the shadows towards the back door just a few feet away.

His breath began to come out in pants as he realized where this was heading. "Get the fuck off me now or I am going to cut off your dick you piece of shit!" Harry yelled as pushed away from him, but the man had at least a hundred pounds on Harry and his pushes did little more than lightly jostle the would-be rapist. Throwing a punch his hand was caught by the larger man before it even connected to his face.

His heart picked up speed and Harry felt the earlier fear begin to claw upwards, taking over his whole thought process. He was scared for the first time in a very long time and he felt powerless to stop it.

Trying to get his wand, Harry moved his hand into his pocket, but was stopped before he could grab it. "DEAN! SAM!" Harry yelled, but the music was blaring from the speakers just a foot away, drowning out Harry screams. He twisted and turned, trying to get away from him, but he just didn't have enough strength to pull himself from the man's clenched grip. Covering Harry's mouth with a large beefy hand, the man flung him out of the door and into the alley behind the bar.

Stumbling, he fell to the ground and knocked his head against the trash bin by the door. Harry felt dizzy and light headed, moving a hand to the back of his head he brought it away and saw dark red blood smeared against the pale skin. Then he was lifted up and pushed face first into the brick wall in front of him, his face rubbing viciously against the harsh rough surface, scrapping his skin. His jeans were jerked down and he felt a hand squeeze his arse as a bang sounded in the background.

"Get off me!" Harry screamed and bucked against the wall trying to stop him.

"WHAT THE HELL! You motherfucking piece of shit you're dead!" Harry heard Dean yell as the man's weight was miraculously lifted off of him.

Harry felt hands keep him from falling and knew without looking that it was Sam who held him. Turning around he watched as Dean slammed the man against the wall, heard the groan of pain at the hit. He fell to the ground and Dean knelt down and started landing punch after punch on the man. Harry could see the fury on Dean's face and knew that if he didn't stop he was liable to kill him. Looking up at Sam he found Sam with a murderous look on his face, watching avidly as Dean beat the shit out of their lovers near rapist.

"Dean stop!" Harry yelled, but Dean was too angry and didn't hear his lover's call. "Sam… Sam!" Sam after a moment or two looked down at Harry and saw the pained look on his face.

"Please don't let Dean kill him, I don't want Dean to have to do that… please!"

Sam nodded, cupping his cheek and giving him a quick kiss, he let Harry lean back against the wall and ran over to Dean and pulled him off the man. Dean landed a few kicks before he was pulled far enough away. By that time the man was unconscious and covered in blood. Dean pulled himself together and turned to Harry, kneeling down in front of him, he gathered Harry in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, seeing him pressing you against the wall, his hands on you… I got so angry." Dean whispered as he pressed him face into Harry's hair.

"I'm going to go get the car; we need to leave before anyone finds him." Sam said quietly as he ran down the alley to the parking lot.

Within a minute, Sam pulled the Impala up to the entrance to the alley and hopped out. Helping Dean get Harry into the car, he then ran around it and got in.

"Wait! I need to erase their memory of us in the bar or he might come identify us." Harry said hurriedly as he pushed Dean to open the door.

"Hurry up, okay… I want to get us out of here." Sam nodded as they ran back into the bar.

Harry went up the bartender and tried to act casual, but inside his heart was still racing and sweat had started to pebble around his face. "Hey do you have a camera system here, someone tried to slip a rooffie in my boyfriend's drink?"

"No sorry, the manager keeps saying he's going to get one, but it costs too much money. Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, can't prove anything anyways… thanks." Harry said as he walked to a dark corner, Dean following behind him and as Harry pulled out his wand. Quickly he cast a broad memory spell on everyone in the bar, erasing Harry, Sam and Dean from their memories. He then walked out the door to the alleyway and did the same spell on the man who lay unconscious on the ground. Harry left the memory of his attempted rape and Dean's beating the shit out of him for trying to rape Harry, but took the memory of what Harry and Dean looked like from his mind. Giving a quick kick to his side, he said, "Fucker!"

Harry and Dean ran back to the car and jumped in an then Sam drove away. When they got to the motel room, Harry immediately went to take a shower, wanting to erase the memory of what happened. When he came out he found Sam and Dean sitting quietly on the bed in their boxers, waiting for Harry.

"I'm okay; he didn't do more than feel me up…" Harry whispered trying to convince them as well as himself.

Harry crawled under the covers and sighed as Sam and Dean took their usual positions to the front and back of him. As they held him tight, Harry realized he had silently begun to cry; tears wetting his cheeks as they fell.

"Baby, I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner, I saw him push you out the door, but there was bunch of people between us and the door." Sam murmured as he kissed Harry's neck as Harry clung tightly to him.

Dean had no idea what to say to make it better, so he just held onto Harry, rubbing his back and holding him while he cried.

They laid there for a while, just comforting Harry telling him they loved him and that everything was going to be alright. After a while Harry slipped into a deep sleep with dried tears on his cheeks.

It was funny; most days even though Harry was pretty short compared to Dean and Sam, Dean didn't think about it all that much. Harry had an inner strength and confidence that just made him seem so much bigger than he actually was. Now looking down at him, Dean saw a small elfish waif lying on the bed beside him. He was small and thin, fragile limbs, pale white skin that looked even paler next to his midnight black hair. Dried tears on his cheeks and a tiny pout on his lips; he was almost child-like in his sleep and Dean wanted to protect him from the world.

Dean hated that tonight his view of Harry had been changed, that some redneck asshole had tried to take something from Harry that wasn't his and he had changed all their lives because of it. "Why didn't you let me finish him, I would at least feel a little bit better…" Dean whispered raggedly to Sam, but keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Harry didn't want you to… he didn't want you to feel any guilt from killing him."

"Sam, were hunters, that's what we do."

"We kill demons and banshees, not humans Dean… it would have been different. " Sam murmured as he looked at his brother. Lifting a hand up to Dean's face, he cupped a cheek. "I'm glad he had me stop you, I wouldn't want you to have to live with that either… I love you, Dean."

Dean lifted up and kissed his brother softly, running his hand through Sam's long shaggy hair. "I love you too, Sammy."

Lying back down, Dean wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "I'm scared, Sammy. Having you and Harry, I feel really happy for the first time in a long time and I afraid of losing you. That vision is gonna' happen sometime and I don't know if I can live without you and him if something happens…"

"I know I am too, but I have to believe Missouri knows what she's taking about… if we hold onto each other we can get through it, we just need to keep our eyes open and stay together." Sam whispered as he linked his hand with Dean's around Harry.

Harry came awake slowly to the feeling of being surrounded by his lovers, protected from anything and everything that could harm him. He was on his back with Sam positioned between his spread legs, laying half on, half off his body and his head was resting peacefully on Harry's lower chest. Beside them slept Dean, who lay on his side with one arm under Harry's head, his bicep offering an additional pillow while his free hand was threaded through Sam's hair.

He couldn't help but smile at the contentment he felt being with Sam and Dean. He had never felt this way before… for a few minutes after he met Sirius and his godfather asked him to live with him, Harry had for a moment had a hope of having a family, but that had been taken from him just as quickly. However, even that happiness and hope couldn't compare to the overwhelming love and security he felt in his lovers' arms. Like no matter what happened they would always be there to keep him safe, to love him and allow him to love them in return. He knew that wasn't always possible; that even if he felt like they could, they couldn't protect him from everything.

The feeling last night press against the wall, his attacker feeling his body without Harry's permission, Harry had felt terrified of what was happening. The helplessness that had clogged his mind, leaving nothing, but a useless shell of a person who couldn't do anything, but cry out threats that he couldn't even follow through with.

It made him angry that even though he was a fighter, a trained wizard with battle experience, he couldn't do anything to stop what was happening to him. His small body had never felt more inadequate in his life.

And then Dean was yelling, pulling the man off of him, slamming him against the wall and proceeding to make him regret ever touching Harry. Sam had taken Harry into his arms; his strong sure strength had offered a wall of security from the rest of the world.

He knew that Sam and Dean had been filled with fury at someone touching Harry like that, trying to do something like that to their lover. Once they got back to the motel and Harry had scrubbed his skin nearly raw in trying to remove the memory of what happened and then he had laid in their arms, safe from the world for at least right then. Their strong grip on Harry hadn't wavered, the strength and love filtering through every kiss, every touch they could give. They had held Harry while he cried and he had laid in their arms while they shook lightly, the terror of what might have happened consuming their inactive minds.

Feeling a hand cup his cheek and turn him towards Dean, he gave his lover a small reassuring smile at Dean's questioning gaze. "I'm alright, Dean."

"I'm sorry… that I wasn't there sooner, that Sammy and I didn't protect you enough."

Harry scowled at his older lover and pulled Dean closer, until their faces were an inch from each other. "Dean, I don't blame you or Sam, you two got there before anything truly horrible happened. I don't expect you guys to keep anything and everything away from me, I'm not a child. I'm an adult, capable of taking that responsibility for myself…" Harry kissed Dean's pouted lips as he tried to speak, but Harry continued. "I like that you and Sam are bigger than me, that your protective and caring, that you're willing to do everything to keep me safe, but that doesn't mean I expect you to or blame you when you can't."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue and Harry laughed. "I love you, Dean, and you too Sam…."

Sam, who had woken up while they talked, lifted his head and looked into his lover's face. "We love you to Harry."

Dean nodded his head; an open loving expression lit his face.

"Then I'll be alright. It may take a little while, but I'll be alright…" Harry said softly.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: NC-17

** Chapter 4 **

At times, Harry would wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and out of breath, trying to get away from his attacker. He could felt fear gripping him like that night and he hated himself for being weak, for not being able to defend himself. He knew in the back of him mind that his anger towards himself wasn't helping or being directed in the right place, but he couldn't seem to make it go away.

He was a man and as a man it was a universally implied that he should be stronger, braver, more capable… able to defend both himself and those weaker than him. But what happens when he is the weaker person, when he needs someone to defend him… to protect him? What happens to the shiny badge of manhood that proclaims him as being a real man when someone tries to take it from him? When they ripped it from him, tear it up, stomped on it and laughed at him? When he's shown that he's nothing, but a small defenseless little boy who thought he was a man…

As a gay man it's even worse… When he first began to admit he was gay he worried that his friends and family would call him a fag, pillow biter, ponce, fairy… He didn't want to be seen as less of a man for who he chose to be with. Most accepted him for who he was, but others didn't. Harry had to defend his manhood for liking dick, for wanting a man to fuck him… Many people saw him as a cock loving little fairy that bent over at the first dick thrust at him and that he didn't know the first thing about being a real man.

Now he had to add weak would-be rape victim to that as well…?

He hated that redneck for taking his security and confidence, for making him doubt who his was… what he was capable of. He wanted to find him and make him pay for what he took from him.

The anger he felt was raw and overflowing, almost near on par to his terrified nightmares filled with large faceless men chasing him through dark alleyways and raping him. However, after each nightmare he felt the warm reassuring embrace of his lovers and the fear would slowly fall away. That at least was something he could hold onto in the moments each night before he fell into another night filled with twisted dreams of that horrible night.

For the next few weeks after it Harry, as well as Dean and Sam needed almost constant contact with each other; trying to reassure themselves that they were fine. In their arms he felt like everything would be alright. Harry shied away from sexual contact, but took all the comforting touches Sam and Dean could give him with a thankful smile.

Then one night while on a hunt, a demon had somehow known Harry's fears and played on them. Trapping Sam and Dean in another room, it had taunted him, the demon had laughed as he shoved Harry face first into a wall and let his hands wander over Harry's body. Harry's breath had come out in shallow pants, his heart beating so fast he felt like it would burst from his chest. He could hear Sam and Dean yelling as they pounded against the door, their full body weight slamming against it trying to get it opened.

For a minute or two Harry's mind had gone back to that night in the alley and he had been paralyzed with fear.

He closed his eyes and whimpered, terrified of what was going to happen next. He wanted to die in that moment, saving himself before it went any farther… And then like a damn bursting, he had been furious with himself, because he was stronger than that. He was Harry Bloody Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Savior of the Fucking Wizarding World! He wouldn't die cowering in fear, wishing for death… He wasn't going to leave Sam and Dean after he just found them!

He had felt the fury growing up inside of him like a hurricane picking up speed. There was no way he would let some insignificant demon take him from the two people in his life that finally made everything worthwhile! With a roar of rage, he thrust away from the wall sending the demon flying away from him. He turned and point his wand at the demon and with a quick secession of spells had the demon bound, gagged and unconscious in three seconds flat.

He felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor, smiling he flick his wrist and with an "Alohamora" Sam and Dean tumbled into the room.

"Oh god Baby… are you alright?" Sam whispered as he knelt down next to Harry and gathered him in his arms.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Harry said with a grin as he felt Dean crowd around behind him and kiss his messy black tresses after he had made sure the demon was taken care of. "I'm not leaving you guys anytime soon."

Sam gave a relieved sigh as he pressed his face to Harry's neck and breathed in his scent.

That night, as Harry lay in Sam and Dean's arms, was the first night that Harry didn't wake up crying from another nightmare.

It had been a month a half since he was first attacked and Harry was ready to be with Sam and Dean again. Harry knew he would need to be the one to start anything; his lovers unwilling for Harry to be forced to make love with them again until he was ready.

They had been on the road for a few hours, driving from Colorado to Texas to do an exorcism. Harry, as usual, sat between Sam who was driving and Dean in the passenger seat. They were on an old two lane highway that didn't have too many stops over the one hundred and fifty miles of its length. The last car had been thirty minutes back and Harry was feeling adventurous.

*****Warning-Hot car sex about to commence…*****

Looking over at Dean, Harry gave him a sweet smile and proceeded to slipped off his trainers, then his t-shirt, jeans and finally his boxers, then sat on his lap.

"What'cha doin' Harry?" Dean asked, his mouth turning up into a trade mark smirk.

"I'm bored."

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh."

Harry turned and straddled Dean's hips, as he linked his hands around his lover's neck. Turning towards the driver's seat, Harry gave Sam an air kiss and laughed at Sam's annoyed expression.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on driving when you're doing that Harry?" Sam asked trying to sound truly annoyed, but Harry could see the flush that had started on his face as Sam licked his lips.

"Next time, Dean'll drive and you'll get lucky." Harry promised with a wink.

Leaning back to open the glove compartment he pulled out the tube of lube he had put in there a few days ago just for something like this. He handed the lube to Dean and scooted down onto the floor and unzipped Dean's zipper. Pulling out Dean's semi-erect cock, Harry gave it a firm squeeze and bent down and licked the head, twirling his tongue around it then sucking it inside his mouth. He moaned at the salty flavor of Dean and the musky aroma unique to him.

He felt Dean's hands grip his head and heard the moans coming from Dean above him and Sam across the car. Opening his mouth farther, he then swallowed Dean's entire length.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled as his hands pulled Harry's hair, trying to push his cock even farther into Harry's wet mouth. "Ughh… Harry…"

Bobbing his head up and down, he took the length inside his mouth as he wrapped his hands around the base, twisting them in opposite directions as he sucked. He could taste the salty pre-come and the hot heavy feeling of Dean's cock on his tongue made him moan in need.

Giving a bit more attention to Dean's cock he then crawled into Dean's lap again and straddled his thighs. "Okay luv… open me up."

Dean gave a feral grin and popped open the top on the lube and squirted some on his fingers. Harry wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and rested his head on his shoulder and sighed as he felt the first finger entered him. "I missed this…"

"I know baby… gonna' make it good for you." Dean murmured as his finger moved in and out of Harry's entrance, fucking him open and making Harry mewed in pleasure. Soon he had two in him, grazing Harry's prostate on each upward thrust.

"… in me now, please…"

Dean withdrew his fingers and used the excess to cover his cock and then thrust home inside Harry. They both cried out as he pushed all the way inside. "Okay, go on… ride my cock, baby."

Harry leaned back a bit and smiled at Dean and then lifted up and slammed back down onto the cock inside him, he did this over and over, keening in ecstasy with every move.

Dean gripped Harry's hips and thrust up into his lover, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. Soon they were slamming into each other, crying out as their orgasm grew nearer.

Harry wrapped a hand around his cock and began to jerk it roughly, pushing towards bliss.

Knocking Harry's hand away, Dean said "Mine!" as he wrapped his large hand tightly around Harry's cock and jacked him off, causing Harry to fall over the abyss and cum. As his cock spewed cum over Dean's hand, the walls around Dean's cock tightened, milking him and he came, spraying Harry's channel with come, coating the walls and making Harry keen louder from the warm spunk marking his insides.

Harry panted against Dean's neck, as his body started to calm down. Just then the car swerved to the side of the road and stopped. Sam turned off the car as he yanked out his cock and began to pull at it roughly, trying to ease the ache that had started with Harry sitting on Dean's lap.

Harry grinned and crawled across the bench seat and leaned down to swallow Sam's cock in one gulp.

"Oh fuck… yes!" Sam yelled as Harry began to bob his head up and down on Sam's cock. Harry reached down and began pulling on his cock that had started to harden again, trying to pull another orgasm from his body.

From behind Harry, Dean licked his lips as he watched his cum leak out of Harry's pink little hole. Leaning over, he lapped at the warm liquid and groaned. Stiffening his tongue, he pushed it inside Harry and licked and sucked the bitter sweetness of his come out of Harry, making him groan around Sam's cock. He heard a cry of release from Sam, followed by another as Harry came again all over his hand. Harry clasped onto the seat below him with a groan.

After a few minutes their heart beats returned to normal and Dean said, "I think we need to keep Harry as bored as possible from now on."

*****End of Sex Scene*****

"Harry….MOVE!" Yelled Dean as the hellhound took a running leap for his lover. Sam and Dean both tried to shoot it, but it was too close to Harry.

Harry sent a cutting curse towards the creature as it slammed into his chest, knocking the wind from his body and sending him to the hard dirt below him. The hellhound snapped his jaws near Harry's arm and tried to rip the limb from his body, but Harry moved at the last moment and only felt a grazing pain as the sharp teeth split open a wound on his forearm. Screaming from the pain, he rolled trying to get out from under it.

As the beast's movements began to slow down from its wound, Harry scrambed out from under it with a moan of pain. Covered in the creatures blood from the large gaping wound on its chest, Harry whipped around once he was on his feet and yelled "_**Avada Kedavra.**_"

The hellhound gave a high whining cry and then slumped to the ground, the life gone from its body.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sam shouted as he ran to him, letting the large sawed of shotgun tumble to the ground as he reached him. Seeing Harry's pale face and covered in blood, he scooped Harry into his arms and sat on a nearby boulder. "Dean!"

Dean, once checking to make sure the hellhound was officially dead, ran to them and knelt down in front of his lovers. He pulled Harry's already ripped shirt from his body and began looking for wounds, trying to figure out where all the blood was coming from.

"I'm alright; it just knocked the wind from me…" Harry coughed after he regained his breath. Harry used his wand to do a health check spell on himself; he had some bruised ribs, a large abrasion on his back from the fall and the cut on his arm. "See just some bruised ribs and a few cuts and bruises, that's it. Once we get back to the motel, you can clean and patch up everything. 'kay?"

At Dean's reluctant nod, he turned this wand towards Dean who had been bitten on the shoulder. After a quick health check spell and seeing no other wounds, he murmured "_**Episkey**_" to heal the wound. Harry did the same thing to Sam who it seems managed to get through the fight wound free.

Sam stood up and carried Harry to the Impala, ignoring Harry protests that he was capable of walking, and put him down on the passenger seat. Grumbling to himself about overprotective lovers, Harry watched while Dean and Sam got rid of the dead hellhound and gathered their weapons.

"You didn't need to carry me you know." Harry growled as Sam and Dean got into the car.

"I know baby, but I needed to do it for me… I don't like seeing you hurt." Sam answered as he ran a hand through Harry's hair and kissed him lightly.

Blushing at the love and worry in Sam's eyes, Harry silently nodded and relaxed against Dean's chest as the Impala roared to life.

Driving back to the motel, Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning as Dean nuzzled, kissed and touched him. It was Dean's way of reassuring himself that his lover was fine. Harry sighed as Dean nuzzled into the curve of his neck and breathed in Harry's scent. Strong sure arms were wrapped around his chest, holding Harry against Dean.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the motel parking lot and this time Dean carried Harry into their room. He was laid down on the bed while Sam got the gauze, tape, peroxide and a few cotton swabs as well a wet cloth to clean off the blood from the hellhound. Sam quickly cleaned the wound on Harry's arm and covered it with gauze and then had Harry roll over to take care of the scrapes on his back. He groaned slightly at the movement, but did as he was asked.

Harry hissed as the peroxide stung his open wounds and cleaning it. Once that was done, it was covered and Harry turned back around onto his back. With Sam's help, he stripped his clothes off and crawled under the covers.

"You want some aspirins?"

"Yeah."

Walking over to his bag, Sam pulled out a bottle of aspirins and poured two into his hand. Grabbing a bottle of water from the small refrigerator, he brought them back to Harry. Smiling up at Sam he said, "Thanks, luv."

Sam nodded and kissed Harry, nuzzling his hair slightly and then went to take a shower.

Dean came out from the bathroom, having taken a quick shower and slipped into bed with Harry. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Sam fixed me up." Harry sighed and then groaned as he tried to scoot closer to Dean. "Come here, I won't break."

Dean moved a little closer and pressed his face into Harry's neck as he laid a hand down on Harry's lower stomach, rubbing the soft skin beneath it.

Harry silently laughed to himself at Dean's pensive expression. It had been over two months since that night at the bar and Dean and Sam still had little freak outs whenever Harry got hurt. In public they kept close to him, staring down anyone who looked at their lover the wrong way. Sometimes it was endearing, other times he wanted to knock their heads together in annoyance at their caveman impressions, but he loved them so he refrained from doing it.

The door to the bathroom opened and a billow of steam came out. Sam left the tiny room as he towel dried his hair. Tossing the towel onto the table, he lay down on the bed and got under the covers. Leaning over he kissed Dean softly and then Harry, putting all the love and feeling into the kisses he could. "I love you Dean, love you Harry."

"Love you too" Harry said with a smile and a peck on the cheek and then turned to Dean and said, "And you know I love you…" Kissing those pouted lips sweetly.

"You two know I love ya, right?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through Sam's hair and then cupped Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, we know." Sam and Harry said together.

The next morning Harry felt better, so they hopped in the Impala and went to a nearby diner for breakfast.

Slipping into a bench seat beside Harry, Dean looked over the menu as he let his left arm rest on the top of the seat, running his hand absently through Harry's hair. Sam sat across from them looking at the local paper to see if there were any nearby supernatural problems that needed taken care of until they found another hunt.

"What can I get ya' fella's?" The waitress angled her body towards Dean and gave him a coy come hither look as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Dean, ignoring the come on, said "I'll take the short stack with a side of bacon and a cup of coffee."

"Sure, gorgeous… is there anything else I can get ya'?" She leaned down slightly, her large breasts nearly popping out of her uniform.

Harry silently growled at the twit. "Yeah, I'll take the veggie omelet and a glass of orange juice."

From across the table, Sam grinned behind the paper, hearing the sharp tone of his lover's voice. "And I'll have the short stack as well, with sausage and a cup of coffee."

"Uh huh." She said keeping her eyes on Dean.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Baby, can you let me out I need to use the restroom?"

Dean turned, gave him a knowing smirk and slipped out of the booth, giving him a slap on the ass as he walked by.

Walking away, Harry turned his head and blew him a kiss as he went towards the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I'll put your order in." She said in a huff and walked away.

"I'll think you just burst her bubble." Sam chuckled once the woman was far enough away.

Dean laughed. "Harry didn't like it, so I made things clear." He shrugged and fiddled with the utensils in front of him. "Find anything?"

"Nothing yet. We might just have a few free days while we research for another hunt."

Harry came back and waited for Dean to stand up, then slid into the far side of the booth. "I can't believe she was flirting with you… you had your arm around me and your fingers were playing with my hair! It's pretty obvious that you're taken, the slag!" Harry spoke in a bitchy tone as he gave the waitress the stink eye.

Sam and Dean laughed, but at Harry's withering stare they stopped real quickly.

"So you two were in love with each other before me, but were afraid to tell each other?" Harry asked softly one night as they lay in bed.

Sam had his back to the headboard and Dean nestled in between his legs, resting his back against Sam's chest. Harry lay across the large bed, his head in Dean's lap with his eyes closed as he enjoyed Dean's fingers carding through his hair.

"Yeah, Dean was the one person in the world I could count on growing up." Sam answered and kissed the soft skin just behind his brother's ear and then smiled as Dean angled his body to look up at him. "Dad was in and out, gone for weeks at a time out hunting, but you cooked for me, helped me do my homework, read me stories at bedtime… you were my world. When I got older I started feeling things, I was annoyed when you flirted with girls or you'd brush against me just for a second and my heart would pick up speed. I didn't realize until my late teens that I was in love with you…"

"That's when you went to Stanford, isn't it?" Dean questioned, taking one of Sam's hand in his and threading their fingers together.

"I was afraid of what Dad would do it he found out, what you would say if I messed up and told you." Lifting up their linked hands, he kissed Dean's hand and pulled his brother in close to his body. "I tried to ignore it, for a while with Jess I felt like maybe I could do it… but the second I saw you again I knew I was lying to myself, I had still loved you and I always would. I knew I could never have you, but that didn't stop me from loving you. It wasn't fair to Jess, so I planned on telling her I couldn't be with her anymore when I got back, but it was too late…"

Sam's voice was coarse, filled with the pain and guilt of her death and Harry's heart broke for his lover. Turning around, he straddled Dean's lap and looked into both brothers' eyes. He had no idea what to say to make it alright so he just laid against Dean's chest and tucked his face in Sam's neck and held on tight.

"You know when I knew I loved you, Sammy?" Dean said after a few minutes.

"When?"

"On your eighteenth birthday. Dad, in the only way he knew, paid that woman to pop your cherry… god I was so pissed that night." Dean said with a laugh. "She was probably thirty years older than you, saggy tits, runny make-up and three sheets to the wind. I kept thinking that Dad was an idiot for actually paying her, that I could do a better job than her without even tryin'." Dean grinned and rubbed Harry's back absently as he spoke. "Right after the thought, I popped this massive boner just thinking about touching you. I'd have laid you down on the bed and slowly took off all of your clothes, kissed every inch of your skin and made love with you all night… I wanted to be the one making you groan as I made you cum… I kinda freaked out for a while, when I realized I was in love with my little brother."

"Dude, that explains why you ran out of the room so fast you nearly knocked down Dad as you flew by him." Sam chuckled as he remembered that night. "I wanted it to be you too; I couldn't even get it up that night, she wasn't you, besides she really wasn't attractive. I probably would've gotten an STD or something… She ended up just listening to me talk about you for a little while and then left the room telling Dad how good a lay I was and how I was officially a man."

"So Jess was your first?" Harry asked as he leaned back and looked at Sam.

"No, a few months after I started at Stanford I was at a bar and there was this guy who reminded me of Dean… same height and built, he had short spiked dark blonde hair and green eyes. I missed Dean so much that I was willing to be with someone who looked like him." He had a blush on his face and a grin to match it. "He was pretty good for my first, actually, but he wasn't Dean… so in the morning I told him it had been a onetime thing. He was lookin' for a one night stand anyways so it worked out."

"Awww, Sammy I'm touched." Dean cooed in a smarmy voice.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wankers." Harry added in with a smile.

Dean woke up to a knocking at the motel room door. Ignoring it he tried to fall back asleep, but the knocking continued and Dean slipped out of the bed as carefully as possible trying not to wake Harry and Sam. Pulling on a pair of boxers he opened the door and found himself looking at his father.

"Bout time, its nine-thirty Dean, shouldn't you boys be up by now?" Asked John Winchester as he slipped past Dean and into the room. He came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Sam wrapped around Harry in the only bed in the room. Turning around, he snapped his fingers and motioned for his oldest son to follow him.

Dean closed the door and waited for his father to speak. John Winchester wasn't a man to mince words, after all.

"You want to tell me what the hell I just saw back there?" His father questioned sharply as he turned to stare at Dean.

"His name is Harry, Sam and I met his about three months ago. Sam had been having a vision about him for a few nights and we didn't know who he was or what it meant. So we drove down to Lawrence to talk to Missouri and found him living with her." Dean wondered if he should tell his father everything, especially the part about Sam and he being in love, but knew his father was very skilled at sniffing out lies and half truths so he told to him. "She said that we, Sam, Harry and I, were soul-mates and that something was comin' and that we would need to stay together to get through it."

"What was the vision about?"

"Sammy said that Harry was bound on an altar, his stomach showing and that a man was pouring blood onto it. A fight was happening around the altar with a bunch of people and that Sammy and I were a part of it. We were trying to get to Harry, but we kept getting stopped by the fighting." A couple of kids walked by when he finished, giving Dean a strange look and he glared at them until they moved on. The motel was a practically a cockroach motel, Dean was sure a man standing in his boxers outside of his room wasn't the worse thing they would see. "That was pretty much it, except that he thought we had a while before the vision would happen."

"Son, are you even using your brain? Did you at least check him out?" John asked harshly.

"Dad, I know it sounds funky, but it's hard to explain… when Sammy and I saw him for the first time, it was like finding a lost limb or something. Like a part of me I didn't even know was missing was given back to me." Dean pleaded with his father to understand how much he needed Harry and Sam. "When Harry and Sam are with me it like I'm whole and nothing can hurt me. I need them Dad, and they need me."

"And you and Sam, you sleepin' together too?" He asked, his voice rising with every word. "I won't allow this, Dean. I don't care how, but get rid of the kid and stop whatever it is your doin' with Sam. It's not right!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no." Dean held his ground and looked his father straight in the eye. "I love them Dad and I won't let you decide how we live our lives."

From behind the door he could hear Sam and Harry talking, a bump and a groan followed. He knew in a minute Sam would open the door and he wanted to keep him from seeing the disgusted look on their father's face. "I love you Dad, but we are past the age where you can decide things like that and have been for a long time."

His father gave him a hard look, his fists clench tight in anger. Dean wondered for a moment if he was going to have to dodge a punch from his own father when his dad turned around and left. Stomping over to his trunk he got inside just as Sam pulled the door open and nearly fell over trying to get outside.

"Dad!"

Their father slammed the truck door and quickly turned on the truck and drove off without a second glance.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean murmured as he turned to his brother.

Harry, clad in a sheet, took each of their hands and quietly pulled them back into the room. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"I don't know."

He felt his small lover wrap him in his arms and pressed his face in Dean's chest as he pulled Sam closer to them both.

"You told him about us?" Sam asked as he looked into Dean's eyes. His brother has a pained expression and he could see he felt guilty for causing Sam pain.

"I told him about all three of us, you know how he is… we would have found out eventually. I didn't come right out and say you and I were sleeping together too Sammy, but I didn't have to, he saw see it for himself when he first came in the room." Dean lifted a hand and cupped Sam's cheek. "He wanted us to stop and to leave Harry; I told him no."

"God, I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted to ease him into it. He was going to have a problem with us being in love with each other, but I hoped if we did it right, he would be able to at least accept it even if he didn't like it."

"Maybe he just needs to cool down and think about it for a while. It was probably a shock to see his sons with a strange male lover and find out they are in love with each other too." Harry said, trying to placate his lovers. "I sure in time he'll be able to accept it…"

"Yeah." Sam replied quietly and then he kissed each of his lovers. They were his life, so much more so than he could have ever imagined and he wasn't willing to even think about not having them with him for the rest of his life. "No matter what though, I won't give you guys up… I love you and I can't even think how my life would be without you two in it."

"Good, cause I feel the same way Sammy." Dean whispered as he turned his head and grabbed Sam's head quickly, taking his lips in an aggressive kiss. Putting all the emotion and love into the kiss that he couldn't bring into words; telling Sam he loved him beyond reason, beyond words, that he was his everything and always would be.

*****Warning-Hot man love coming up…. If you don't want to read it, move on to the next chapter.*****

Sam moaned as Dean's tongue slipped its way passed his lips, taking everything Sam had to offer and more. He felt Dean's fingers threading through his hair, pulling and tugging, trying to bring them even closer. Moving his hands upwards he wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, angling his head, trying to get Dean's tongue as far into his mouth as possible. Hearing a moan from a bit below, Sam opened his eyes and saw Harry standing there with eyes wide and pupils blown in arousal avidly watching them kiss.

"Bloody hell, that was hot!" Harry licked his lips and shimmied closer to Sam and Dean, lifting up on the tip of his toes to reach them. Sam and Dean were so tall that they had to lean down to reach Harry even on the tip of his toes and when they did they each wrapped an arm around his waist and picked him up. Harry gave a squeak as he was lifted up, quickly wrapping his legs around the nearest waist and holding on tight.

Sam, who now had Harry wrapped around him, gave his younger lover a devilish grin and swooped down placing his mouth on Harry's sweet spot just behind the right earlobe. He sucked a mark into the skin, reaffirming his claim on Harry all over again.

From his other side Dean leaned in and began nibbling Harry's plump lips as he pushed a hand down the back of Harry's makeshift toga, letting a finger slide teasingly between the cheeks. Harry moaned into his lover mouth at the touch, pushing his arse against the invading finger.

All too soon, Sam pulled away from Harry and said, "Clothes off now… and then bed!"

Harry dropped the sheet immediately and jumped onto the bed, leaning against the headboard he eagerly waited for Sam and Dean to peel off their boxers and join him. Dean came first on his hands and knees, leaning down and taking Harry's cock in one swallow. "Oh Merlin… fuck!" Harry yelled as the warm heat engulfed him. Thrusting his fingers into Dean's short locks, he unconsciously tried to pull him closer, shoving more of himself even farther down his lovers throat.

Sam grabbed a tube of lube from his bag and crawled onto the bed, panting at the sight of his brother sucking Harry's cock. It was beautiful and so damn hot at the same time… Dean's pouty lips opened wide and wrapped around Harry's cock, taking all of it. Taking his eyes from the sight he, crawled behind Dean and lightly ran his hands down his brother's firm ass, parting the cheeks and looking at the small tiny hole that would soon be wrapped around his cock.

"God Dean, I love your ass…" Sam murmured before leaning down and licking the pink pucker, lapping at it and making Dean moan. The moan caused Harry to groan at the vibrations around his cock. Sam pointed his tongue and pushed it inside Dean's entrance, slowly loosening it.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Dean began bobbing head up and down, creating a vacuum around Harry's hard cock at each upward bob. He felt Sam's tongue pushing inside him and moaned again, wanting it to be Sam's cock splitting him open, pounding into him and making him cum from the force of it. He nearly came when he felt Sam's slick fingers slowly slide into him, scissoring and loosening his ass, making room for more.

Lifting his hand up, Dean pushed three fingers into Harry mouth and groaned as Harry began to suck and lap at them, getting them nice a wet for him.

"Ugghh… please... please…" Harry cried as Dean pushed his legs open more and circled Harry's arsehole with a finger before pushing it inside. Slowly pushing it in and out grazing Harry's prostate with each pass.

Harry pulled lightly on Dean's hair as he thrust up into Dean's mouth. He mewed in pleasure as Dean flicked his tongue at the head and sucking the tip before bobbing his head down again to take Harry's full length again. From behind Dean he could see Sam working his fingers into his brother, fucking them in and out, each thrust pushing Dean just a little farther down his cock.

"No more, get your cock in me now Sammy!" Dean moaned as he lifted away from Harry's dick.

Sam pulled his fingers from Dean's ass and quickly lubed his cock. Wiping his fingers on the bedspread, he positioned his cock at Dean's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Dean moaned as his cockhead pushed past the entrance and then he thrust backwards, impaling himself on Sam's cock all the way. They both gasped at the feeling of being connected as Sam pulled out and then slammed forward.

Dean took his mouth off of Harry's cock and began forcefully fucking his fingers in and out of Harry, causing him to wither and moan, spreading his legs as wide as he could to get more inside him. Lapping at the cockhead grazing his lips with every thrust, he pushed Harry closer and closer to cumming.

"… almost there… almost there…" Harry wheezed, his breath coming out in high keening pants as he thrust down onto the fingers thrusting into him. He felt Dean wrap his free hand around the base of his cock and then swallow him once again.

With a "Fuck YES!" Harry exploded down Dean's throat, his cum pulsing in jets. Dean swallowed the tasty spunk, trying to suck as much from Harry as he could. As Harry's cock began to soften, Dean lapped the beautiful flesh, cleaning any stray cum from it and moaning as Sam began pounding into him from behind.

Leaning forward, Sam licked the glistening skin between Dean's shoulder blades and thrust faster into his brother. Reaching down around Dean's hip, Sam palmed Dean's cock, gripping it tightly as he jerked the smooth hard length.

Dean laid his head down in Harry's lap, pushing his ass up and thrusting back onto the Sam's cock, screaming as he felt his body tense for a moment and then he was cumming into Sam's hand and dragging Sam with him.

"Jesus fuck!" Sam yelled as he felt Dean's anal walls tighten around his cock, milking him over into his orgasm. He rested his forehead on Dean's back as his body twitched and tingled, the orgasmic bliss like nothing else in the world.

With a groan he laid down on the bed beside Dean who had clasped and was now enjoying Harry's fingers threading through his hair, a serene smile on his beautiful face. Sliding up the bed, Sam pulled himself until he was closer to Harry and clasped his hand around Harry's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Their tongues playfully tangled with each other, unhurriedly enjoying the taste and texture of the other's mouth without a care in the world.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Extreme Kink… Fisting ahead… so turn back now if it's not your thing!!!  
> A/N: This is completely a PWP set in the middle of the story… though you do get to see the trust and love the guys have in each other.
> 
> Also, this is my first fisting scene… always wanted to write one, but never actually got around to it. Hope you like it!!!

** Chapter 5 – An Erotic Interlude **

“Are you sure you want it…?” Sam asked quietly from the foot of the bed. His eyes were wide and lit with an inner excitement at Harry’s request. He had never thought about doing it before, but since Harry had asked his mind couldn’t stop picturing him doing it to Harry.

_ **Flashback** _

_ They were lying sprawled out across the bed after spending the last three hours playing each other’s bodies like finely tuned pianos. Sam was cradled between Dean’s spread legs, his head resting on his damp chest. Harry lay on his side pressed up against both of their bodies face pressed into Sam’s neck panting warm puffs of air, making the hair on the nape of Sam’s neck fly up slightly with every breath.  _

_ “I think I just burned off every calorie I ate today….” Harry laughed. _

_ “Well if you did, I must of melted away half my body weight… at least you two were on the bottom, I was up top doing all the work!” Sam ribbed good naturedly as he licked a dribble of sweat that had started to roll down the side of Dean’s chest.  _

_ “Yeah, but you got to fuck us… pretty fair trade, don’t cha think?” Dean asked, his eyebrow raised in question.  _

_ “Maybe…” _

_ “I rest my case.”  _

_ It was quiet for a while, a warm glowy feeling surrounding them. “Harry, you know when I was fingering you…?” Sam asked quietly after a few minutes. _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Well, you got really excited when I accidently put four in there…” Sam paused before finishing. “…did you like that..?”The question hung in the air for a minute and then Harry spoke.  _

_ “Um… well, I kinda… that is… I want… Oh bugger!” Harry stopped as a pretty deep red blush blossomed on his face. Sam and Dean both sat up and looked down at their embarrassed lover. “Um, iwantatryfisting.” Harry mumbled quickly.  _

_ “What?” Dean said as he leaned down closer to Harry. _

_ “I want to try fisting…” He replied softly, ducking his head as he spoke.  _

_ It was quiet for a minute or two as Dean and Sam processed Harry’s words. Then Dean began smirking and met Sam’s stare. Sam grinned and lifted Harry’s chin and looked into his younger lover’s eyes. “I think we can do that…” _

_ **End Flashback** _

“You’re sure…?” Sam asked before he started.

Harry lay on the bed his head cradled on Dean’s lap, wiggling in anticipation of what Sam was going to do to him. “God yes… I’ve wanted to have somebody do it to me for a long time, but didn’t trust any of my lover’s enough to do it.”

Nodding his head to no one in particular, Sam placed a few pillows underneath Harry’s ass, lifting it up for a better angle. Grabbing the special tub of lube Dean bought just for this called BOY BUTTER, he kneeled between Harry’s spread legs.

He opened the tub and scooped a bit out and let it lubricate his fingers, then he circled Harry’s hole getting it nice and covered with the buttery lube.  Pushing the first finger all the way in without a problem, he shoved it in and out, getting Harry’s ass nice and lubed for later. Pulling the finger out he then pushed two back in, scissoring them, opening the small pucker.

Harry purred at the feeling of Sam’s fingers in his arse and gave a small thrust down onto the fingers, gasping as they hit his prostate. His entire body was practically vibrating in anticipation.

Dean rubbed his hands over Harry’s smooth chest, tracing the lines of Harry’s defined abs. He smiled when Harry’s fingers linked with his and they both rubbed the soft skin of Harry’s chest. His already semi-hard cock was quickly filling at the sounds Harry was making.

Sam soon had three fingers inside Harry, quickly working them back and forth into the hole, a wet squelching noise echoing around the quiet room. Pulling them out and scooping up more lube, he pushed his fingers back in covering the muscled walls with the BOY BUTTER. Pulling them back out he grazed his fingers against Harry’s prostate and as Harry gasped, hips bucking down onto his fingers, he slipped his pinky finger back in with the others.

“Ugghh, please… Sam…please…” Harry moaned as he spread his legs wider and brought Dean and his linked hands down around his hard cock, pulling the stiff length in time with Sam’s thrusts.

“I know… only a little bit more…” Taking his fingers out, Sam got more lube and used his other hand to spread it around, covering the wider part of his hand, wrist and halfway up his forearm… making sure to add enough that he wouldn’t injure Harry. “Okay baby, I’m gonna start working my hand inside you… you gotta’ tell me if it hurts too much, ‘kay?”

Harry nodded, giving Sam a stunning smile and then pulled Dean down for a kiss. As they kissed, tongues thrusting against each other, their hands slid up and down along Harry’s dick, pulling the flesh and making Harry squirm and wiggle for more.

Bringing his hand back to Harry’s entrance, Sam pushed three fingers back in smoothly and scissored them around before tucking his pinky and thumb into his palm and slowly slid his compacted hand into Harry.

“ AHHHH!” Harry shouted as he felt Sam reach the widest part of his hand. Sam stopped at the sound and Harry took a few deep breaths and then nodded. “M’okay… more.”

Sam then began pushing his hand into Harry, the muscle slowly giving way until he passed the widest part and Harry’s hole was wrapped tightly around Sam’s wrist. “Ugh god, baby… you should see it, it’s so fucking beautiful! Your hole is holding onto my wrist and squeezing, pulling it farther in…”

Harry groaned and pushed down onto Sam’s hand, the feeling of it inside of him was amazing. He felt full, so full… every place was filled up by Sam. The hand inside him began to tuck inward forming into a fist within him and he keened at the pleasure/pain it caused. He was glad he waited until Sam and Dean, Sam was the perfect top… caring and loving, making sure to give him whatever he needed and more, but still hold him down and fuck him hard, growling and moaning at every gasp and mew that came from Harry’s mouth. And Dean… Dean just knew exactly how to move to push him farther than he had ever gone before, he would flick his tongue a certain way or angled his hips upward at the last moment as he shoved his cock inside Harry, and when it was done he’d hold him and kiss him, murmuring sweet words to bring him down.

They were everything Harry needed, everything he wanted and Harry hoped he made them as happy as they made him.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Sam slowly pulled out his fist from Harry’s arse to the knuckles and then pushed back inside, turning his fist slightly as it slid back in. Gasping at the burn it inflicted, Harry thrust down and yelled as Sam leaned down and pushed Dean and Harry’s hands away from Harry’s cock and swallowed it whole.

“Ohgodohgodohgod…” Harry whispered as Sam began picking up speed thrusting his fist in and out of Harry’s body as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Harry’s cock, taking the entire length with each downward pass.

Dean started pinching and twisting Harry’s nipples as he continued to plunder Harry mouth, flicking his tongue against the roof of Harry mouth and eliciting a deep groan from him. He heard the squelching of Sam’s fist as it thrust in and out of Harry, the sound making him pant more with each new thrust.

Fist pushing forward faster and faster, Sam groaned around Harry’s cock at seeing him taking Sam inside all the way up to just a few inches below his elbow. It was hot and so damn erotic that he shoved his hand down his body and began tugging violently on his dick, feeling like if he didn’t come soon he would explode. All of a sudden the ring of muscle around Sam’s arm tightened like a vise as Harry came like a train, flooding Sam’s mouth with cum. He gulped it down, trying to not lose a single drop, sucking as if to save his life, pulling Harry the rest of the way through his orgasm.

As Harry’s cock began to soften, Sam slowly pulled his arm from Harry. He smiled as Harry groaned at the withdraw and gave a feeble thrust down onto the few fingers that were left inside his body. Walking to the bathroom, he quickly washed his hands, very aware of the fact that he was so hard he could probably hammer nails into a two by four.

Coming out of the room he found Dean laying down on the bed, eyes closed tugging away at his hard cock, gasping and thrusting at every pull. Harry lay beside him with a peaceful look on his face, rubbing Dean’s chest and licking a nearby nipple. Crawling onto the bed Sam maneuvered himself until he was leaning over Dean’s dick, his hanging just above Dean’s face.

Dean opened his eyes as Sam swallowed his cock, groaning and quickly latching onto the bat Sam called a dick. He swirled his tongue around the head, moaning and sucking the salty tip and then widening his jaw he took as much of Sam as he could. Using his hand to help, he twisted it around the base as he created a vacuum around it.

From below he felt Sam lick the tip and nibble the flesh, sliding his tongue down the length and then back up. Soon they were both bobbing up and down on each other’s cocks, coming closer and closer to the peak and then Dean felt Sam groan around his cock and gulped down the jets of cum that threatened to overflow. At the taste he felt his balls tighten towards his body and then was cumming into Sammy’s mouth.

Sam swallowed his brother’s cum, smiling around the now softened dick in his mouth and lapped up the excess. It slipped from his mouth and Sam groaned as his sore body protested movement as he flopped down onto the bed beside Dean.

“God, I haven’t cum so hard in my entire life…” Sam breathed as he turned to kiss Dean’s thigh. “Harry… if you have any more requests let me know, ‘kay?”

Harry laughed and sat up on the bed, his strength finally back and looked at his blissful lovers. He gave a slight grimace as the movement jostled his sore stretched hole. Laying his head on Dean’s stomach, he placed a hand on Sam’s chest, his thumb rubbing back and forth along the suntanned skin. “’kay.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: Light R for language.

** Chapter 6 **

It was early in the morning and the sun was not even up yet as Harry lay curled up snugly against Dean's side with Sam spooned against his back. Trying to ignore the slight nauseated feeling in his stomach, he debated whether or not the pressure on his bladder was worth leaving the warm nest he was currently in. After a minute or two he gave up and wiggled carefully away from his lovers and walked across the dark motel room to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he relieved himself and then washed his hands. Shivering, he turned quickly to get back to the warm cocoon waiting for him; his stomach protested the sudden movement and heaved. Harry spun around and leaned over the toilet just as his dinner came up. For the next few minutes he knelt at the toilet while his last few meals showed a sudden reappearance. When he felt well enough to move away from the bowl, he rinsed his mouth out and quietly made his way back to the bed grossing over the fact that he seemed to be coming down with something.

For the next few days, Harry repeated the same morning ritual, a sudden dash to the bathroom at a bad smell or movement, followed by a few minutes throwing up and then returning to sleep for a few more hours. A couple times during the day he would react the same way, but it usually wasn't as bad as in the morning. Trying to avoid throwing up more he avoided strongly flavored foods and drinks. He didn't say anything to Sam and Dean, not thinking it was anything more than a bug he had caught.

On the fourth morning Sam woke up to the faint sound of Harry vomiting in the bathroom. It was still early, just after sunrise and the room was still fairly dark. He was just about to get up to see if Harry needed him, when he heard the facet start and a small splashing of water. The bathroom door opened and Harry slowly walked out, holding his stomach with a grimace on his face.

"Baby, you alright?" Sam asked as Harry walked to the bed.

"Yeah, must a bug or something… my stomach's a little queasy, that's all." Harry said softly as he crawled back into the bed. He snuggled up to Sam's side and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

Moving his hand to Harry's stomach, he silently rubbed small circles against Harry's stomach like Dean used to do for him when he was little. Harry smiled and moved closer to Sam's large frame, nearly purring in bliss. Soon the two fell back to sleep for a few more hours, needing the rest after the hunt the night before.

The next time Harry opened his eyes he felt a hand running through his hair. Looking up he saw Dean beside the bed. "Wha'?"

"I'm gonna' go get breakfast, want anything special? I was thinkin' breakfast burritos… there's this little place down the road that makes them. Sammy and me had some last time we were passing through. They pack those things with chorizo, salsa, eggs and cheese and few other things… they're pretty good. Want that?"

"Nuh uh…" Harry moaned as his stomach turned at the mention of the food. Jumping out of bed, Harry barely made it to the toilet before he threw up what was left in his stomach. Groaning at the foul taste in his mouth, he hugged the bowl as another wave hit him. Nothing but bile was left and his body twitched with every dry heave induced. He felt a hand rubbing his back as another pulled the hair from his face. He smelt the subtle scent of Dean's aftershave and pushed his face back into the porcelain bowl with a groan.

When the urge to throw up passed, he leaned back against Dean's chest and felt arms wrap around him. Sam had come in while Harry's head was still in the bowl and now knelt down beside him and wiped his face gently with a damp rag.

"Uggghh…" Harry groaned as the cool wet cloth wiped the sweat and bile from his face.

"Better now?" Dean asked into his ear. He had begun rubbing circles into Harry's belly and humming softly to his sick lover.

Harry nodded.

"How long have you been sick?" Sam questioned as he stood up and turned to the sink.

"Not long, a few days, but it's not that bad. I get sick for a little while in the morning, but I'm fine for the rest of the day if I don't eat anything heavy or spiced." Harry said with a small shrug.

"Why don't we stay here for a few days, so you can get over this flu or whatever it is…" Sam mused as he washed the cloth in the sink and returned to cooling off Harry's flushed face. "It's not good for you to be hunting while you're sick."

"But you wanted to take care of that haunting in Memphis…" Harry said with a shake of his head. "I'll be fine…"

"No, you need to rest. Sammy, call Bobby and tell him about the job and see if he can find someone else to do it." Dean put in; he had a concerned look on his face and spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Okay, fine, but you're overreacting; it isn't that bad..." Harry groused as he stood up and washed his mouth out. Stumbling back to the bed, he groaned as he flopped down onto the bed. He absolutely hated being sick.

Within a few hours Harry was feeling better, if not a little tired, but Sam and Dean made him stay in bed for the rest of the day just in case. The next morning Harry found himself running to the toilet, his body threatening to vomit his meal from the previous night. Again, Sam and Dean held him while he threw up into the bowl, while Harry mentally hoped that whatever virus he caught would finish its cycle soon.

Several days later, Harry was still not over the bug and Sam was a getting a little worried. "Baby, is there a spell or something that you can do to see what's wrong?"

"Sam its fine, it just a virus, that's it." Harry argued as he washed his mouth out after his morning worship of the bathroom's porcelain bowl.

"Please Harry; it would make me feel better to know it's just a bug."

"Yeah, okay." Harry murmured as he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and performed a standard health check on himself. The results at first confused him. It labeled him as fairly health, save a slight iron deficiency. No virus, nothing… and then he saw one tiny little word that made his head spin.

"So what's wrong?" Dean asked, his voice sounding far away as if travelling through a wind tunnel.

Fetus… he mouthed the word while he read it, trying to make sense on exactly why that word would be in a male heath check spell and then a vague memory popped into his head. It had been during third year and Harry had only been paying half attention while Professor Binns droned on about the rare male pregnancy in the wizarding world. The last recorded case had been Merlin himself. He had only one child in his life and he had given birth to it. The professor said only the most powerful wizards were capable of conceiving a child.

"Baby what is it? ...Harry?" Sam's voice grew more insistent and worried as he spoke. "Harry?"

When Harry accepted that his eyes were seeing it correctly and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he did what any normal male faced with the realization that they were pregnant would do, he promptly fainted.

"Harry!" yelled Dean as his saw his young lover slump over and began to fall to the floor as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Running over to him with Sam just a step behind, he caught Harry just before he hit the floor. Cradling Harry in his arms he shook him lightly trying to wake him up. "Harry?... Harry?... Damn it baby, wake up!"

Sam crouched down beside them and checked Harry's pulse. "He's still breathing." Sam tried to keep himself from panicking, but wasn't haven't much luck. When Harry slowly opened his eyes and gave a sleepy smile at Sam and Dean, Sam breathed his first real breath since Harry fell.

"Baby, are you okay?" Sam whispered as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, trying to comfort himself as well as Harry.

Harry nodded absently, a confused, but peaceful look on his face and then he was abruptly shoved from that peaceful place when that word came back into his head… Fetus. His eyes widened impossibly as he remembered reading the health check spell and the memory of rare male pregnancies. "Oh god…" Harry moaned as he stumbled out of Dean's arms and to the bathroom, throwing up for the fourth time that day.

"Harry what's wrong… whatever it is we can deal with it!" Sam asked nervously as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "Is it really bad?"

Shaking his head, Harry felt an insane chuckle break from his lips. "It'll only last for about nine months give or take…"

"Nine months? What is it, like some weird nine month flu? Is it something only wizards get?" Dean questioned with a frown.

Harry had no idea how to answer the question…

He was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of him at that very moment. Their baby. It was all surreal and Harry couldn't help but feel like he should have seen this coming. He was a ridiculously powerful wizard, a gay wizard who liked to bottom exclusively and he was Harry Potter… fate's favorite punching bag.

He had thought about having children, in an abstract imaginary sort of way though… maybe when the war was over, maybe when he found somebody to spend his life with, maybe when he, Sam and Dean settled down… but never in those fleeting thoughts had he imagined actually having those children himself. _**How**_ would he even have them?

And what about Sam and Dean… did they want to be fathers? Would they freak out when Harry told them he was pregnant?

"Harry, you're scaring me… please, just tell us what's wrong." Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts and Harry saw identical concerned expressions in front of him and he knew he needed to say it before he lost his nerve.

"I… I'm pregnant…" Harry whispered. Biting his bottom lip nervously he waited for their reactions.

"What?" Dean asked with a confused expression on his face. He must have heard Harry wrong… he couldn't be pregnant, he was a man!

Sam sat down heavily on the tile floor below him and stared quietly at Harry. Pregnant? How was that even possible? Harry must have meant something else or there was something wrong with his wand… that had to be it.

"I'm pregnant."Harry repeated, his voice a little stronger the second time he said it. "It… it's not common in wizards, there have only been about six recorded cases in all. The last one was hundreds of years ago…"

"How?" Sam asked hoarsely.

"I don't know… it has to do with a wizard's power level. Only the most powerful wizards have ever become pregnant. I don't know much about it because there really isn't much information on male pregnancies…" Harry turned away and took a few deep breaths and then turned back. "I'm sorry; I didn't even remember it was possible until I saw the spell… I only heard about it once during a class at Hogwarts and I wasn't paying much attention anyways."

Taking a few calming breaths, then Sam caught Dean's eyes and they had a silent conversation in a second. Sam could see that Dean was a little freaked out, neither of them had given serious thought to children… their lives as hunters wasn't one they would ever willingly chosen for a child to grow up in. However, there was a baby now and no matter what, it was their child and they wanted it.

They both moved closer to Harry and each wrapped around him, cocooning him in their arms.

"It's not your fault… like you said it has only happened six times in what, three or four thousand years. I think the odds of you getting pregnant weren't very high." Sam said softly.

"But I'm really powerful, more so then any other wizard in recorded history… I should have known it would happen to me..."Harry tried to explain.

"No matter what, you're pregnant now and we can take care of it." Dean reassured him.

Harry flinched at the words and tried not to back up away from Dean. "I want the baby… I don't want to get rid of it!" Harry hissed.

"What? NO!" Dean shouted, shaking his head and cupping Harry's face in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that baby… I just meant that even if we didn't plan for the baby we can handle it. We want the baby just as much as you do."

"Harry what Dean means is that as hunters we really never thought we would be parents… the life is too dangerous to raise a kid in, were proof of that. I love dad and I know he was the best father he could be, but we didn't really have childhoods and we wouldn't have wanted that for any children of ours." Sam said, rubbing Harry's back and murmuring into his hair. "But now that we have a baby on the way, we'll adapt… Hunting is out of the question for you obviously, but we'll have to think about what we want to do after the baby comes…"

"Okay." Harry nodded. Sam stood up and filled a cup with water for Harry. Once Harry had washed his mouth out, he smiled when Sam lifted him up from Dean's arms. "Sam, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapable of walking."

"I know, just humor me." He said as he carried Harry bridal style into the room and over to the bed with Dean following just behind them. Laying him down on the bed, Sam lay down on his stomach half way down the bed with his legs hanging off of it. He reverently placed a hand on Harry's belly and smiled. "I can't believe there's a baby in there…"

Dean sat Indian style on the bed on the other side of Harry and watched Sam touch Harry's stomach. He felt a warm tingly sensation at the thought of being a father and couldn't stop grinning. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"I didn't see that on the spell… Dean hand me my wand." Harry asked with a smirk. He liked the stupid "proud expectant father" expression on Dean's face. When Dean handed him the wand Harry performed the spell again and looked it over completely. "It says I am eleven weeks pregnant, healthy except for a little iron deficiency."

"So in less than seven months were going to be fathers…" Sam laughed. "Wow."

It was quiet for a moment as they all were caught up in the notion that they had a child on the way. "I think the vision is going to happen at the end of my pregnancy…" Harry said softly, not wanting to speak his fears aloud, but he knew that it needed to be said. Their child needed to be protected from all threats and the man in the vision was the biggest threat to the baby's life.

When they had first told him about the vision, Harry had been quiet for a while. Harry had just found them and then hearing about the possibility of dying, again, was like having Sam and Dean kept just out of his reach, a teasing glimpse of maybes… of truly being happy for once in his life. The vision had been a punch in the gut to Harry's hope for a future with Sam and Dean and he hadn't known what to do. His lovers had held him that night and whispered words of love, telling him they would do everything in their power to keep him safe… and really in the end that was all Harry could hope for.

After that night he had taken Mad Eye Moody's words to heart… Constant vigilance and all that rot.

However, now the vision wasn't just about him, but their baby as well and that honestly terrified Harry. Though he had just found out about the baby, he had quite liked the idea of being a father. The knowledge that a life was growing inside him at that very moment, a life that had been created by them, was a miracle in every way.

He wanted to see the baby's smile, taking those first few steps, walking him or her to the first day of school, reading stories before bed, watching his child slowly grow up into the person they were meant to be… he wanted that life, he wanted the chance to live it standing beside Sam and Dean!

Now that future was threatened by an unknown evil before it could even became a reality…

"Whatever happens… we are a family and we will protect our child any way we can." Dean said firmly. "We need to talk to Bobby about the vision, get his input and see if he's heard of anything big happening lately… I think you should also see a doctor, Harry… you know to make sure everything's alright."

"Dean we can't take him to see a doctor… he's a pregnant man!" Sam said shaking his head.

"I meant a doctor we trust… Bobby knows a lot of people, I'm sure he knows a doctor that could help us."

"Okay. That's not a bad idea… Might as well call now and get both things taken care of." Sam mused and then reached off the bed and grabbed his cell from the night stand. Scrolling down his contact list he pressed send when he reached Bobby's name. The phone rang a few times and then it picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam."

"Son, how ya' doin'? Dean and ah… Harry doing alright?"

"How do you know about Harry?" Sam questioned with a frown. They hadn't told Bobby about Harry yet, knowing that Bobby wouldn't trust him right away. They had wanted to wait until Bobby could meet Harry in person.

"Your daddy told me."

"Oh… um did he tell you everything?" Sam asked quietly. He wasn't sure how Bobby would react to Sam and Dean being in love and in a threesome with another man.

"Yeah… he needed to vent and I was available." Bobby answered and then understanding Sam's unspoken question he added, "And it don't matter to me. If you three found a little more love together in this harsh world, I'm happy for ya."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't known he was holding. "Thanks Bobby, that means a lot."

"So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam Winchester, I've known you since you were a gleam in your daddy's eye… there ain't nothin' you can get past me."

Sam laughed. "Yeah okay, there is something, but it's a little hard to explain… can we come see you?"

"Sam you don't have to ask that… you three come and we'll take care of whatever's wrong."

"Thanks Bobby… we'll be there in a couple of days then."

"See you then, Sam." Bobby said as he hung up.

The trip to Bobby's took a little longer than it might usually have. The jostling of the Impala or a random smell every once in a while would make Harry turn green and Dean had to stop several times for Harry to throw up alongside the road. About five hours into the drive, Harry finally fell asleep between the brothers with his head in Sam's lap and his feet in Dean's.

Running his hand through Harry's hair, Sam turned to Dean. "Still doesn't seem real that he's pregnant…"

"I know Sammy." Dean smiled as he rubbed Harry's legs absently. "We're gonna be fathers…"

"I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, Dean… let alone being responsible for raising it right, what if we're bad fathers…? Let's face it; we haven't exactly had a normal life."

"Sammy, you're gonna be a great father… You're gonna' teach the kid about books and all those geeky things you like, he'll be smart like you and go to college and be somethin'!" Dean said with a smile at Sam. "… Me, what have I got to offer the kid? The only thing I'm good at is huntin' and fixing cars."

"That's not true; you raised me Dean and made my childhood bearable. You kept me fed, read me stories at bedtime, made sure I had everything I needed… Dean, sometimes I think you were more of a father to me than Dad was." Sam leaned over Harry to place a hand on Dean's neck and rubbed it lightly. "You are going to be a great father to our kid. You can teach our kid about cars, how to tie shoes in that "bunny goes around the tree" thingy you taught me or how to put family first like you always have and much later when he or she is older… you can teach 'em about how to dazzle the ladies or fellas… You have more to offer than you think, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and Harry feeling an ache in his chest at the sight. They deserved better than him… the baby deserved better than him… he was emotionally stunted a lot of the time, an admitted asshole when he was angry or frustrated, he was a high school drop out with fetish for knives and a questionable attachment to the impala, one of his other "baby's." His life for the past twenty-five years had been all about the hunt; killing the things that go bump in the night or searching for the demon that took any hope of a normal life with the death of their mother…

Now, with a baby on the way, he needed to be more... he wanted to be more. He wanted to give them a better future and he knew that it wouldn't include a life on the road moving from one hunt to the next.

The odd thing was up until a few months ago, this life had never been a possibility for him. He was a hunter; born and raised to be a replica of his father. Hard edged and with three purposes in his life… kill the Yellow Eyed Demon, kill all those like it and protect Sammy. Those were his father's standing orders. He had realized early in his life that he would more than likely die young at the hands of some evil that he was fighting and he had accepted that. The only thing he wanted to make sure of before that happened what that Sammy was safe. That was it; that was what his life was meant for…

Then Harry had come into their lives and everything fell into place. Harry was the connection missing from Sam and Dean, the part that allowed them to accept their feelings for each other and realize that they were returned. He was what they both needed without realizing it and Dean had felt a protection and security in him that he never would have thought possible. It wasn't about strength or skill or power; the protection was in the simple act of knowing whatever happened in his life, Dean would always have Sam and Harry's love to keep him strong.

With the casting of Harry's simple spell, the fleeting thoughts of a home and a stable family from long ago came back and hope flared up in him. He could have this life… he could have love and this baby… they could be a family.

If they could make it through whatever was coming…

They arrived in South Dakota just past eleven p.m. the next night. Pulling up to Bobby's house, Dean turned off the Impala and gently woke up Sam and Harry.

"Were there already?" Harry asked as his mouth opened wide and a loud yawn filled the cabin of the Impala.

"Yep." Dean said with a smile as he opened the door and got out of the car. Harry crawled out behind him and stretched once his feet hit the ground.

From the house, Bobby walked out of the front door and smiled at them, waiting for them to gather their bags and come inside. "Boys, how was the drive?" He asked as they stepped onto the porch and inside the house.

"Not bad, we were a ways away so it a while to get here." Sam said as he set their bags down and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Bobby, I like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry this is Bobby Singer, he's an old friend of our father's."

"Hello Mr. Singer." Harry said with a smile and held out his hand to shake Bobby's. The older man gave him a guarded smile and shook it.

"Well why don't you boys come into the kitchen and we can sit down and have a drink." Bobby walked into the kitchen and grabbed four beers from the fridge, handing them to each of them as they all took a seat at the worn wood table.

"Um, I could actually go for some water, do you mind?"

"Not at all…" He said and stood up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Harry took it and unscrewed the cap, taking a large gulp and leaned back with a smile. "Thanks."

Bobby grinned at him and nodded.

"Satisfied?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, had to make sure."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Bobby adds a little holy water to all the drinks he gives his guests, just to make sure they are who they say they are." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Harry said and then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever makes ya feel safe…"

Bobby laughed and then said, "So what is it you need help with?"

Dean looked at Sam and nodded his head, telling him non-verbally to take the lead. Sam was always better at explaining things.

"I guess the first thing you should know is that Harry's a wizard."

Bobby's relaxed pose instantly tensed at the words. "Explain. Now!"

"He's not the kind of wizard or witch you used to." Sam said quickly. "Harry isn't evil, doesn't sacrifice people for his powers or anything like that. He was born with them. He's powerful, really powerful, but he's not interested in hurting people. He left his community because they were afraid of how powerful he was; they wanted to lock him up, even though he hadn't done anything wrong."

Bobby still held his body stiffly and nodded for Sam to go on.

"He came to the US to get away from them and he met Missouri-"

"Missouri knows him?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"Yeah, that where we first met him; at Missouri's house… I had been having a reoccurring vision for a couple of nights and Dean and I couldn't understand what it meant. We decided to go to Missouri and see if she could help. When we got there, she already knew we were coming and sat us down and told us about Harry. He's our soul mate." Sam stopped and smiled at Dean and Harry. "She said he needed us and we need him… that a darkness was coming and that we needed to hold together to overcome it."

"That's it?" Bobby had an annoyed look on his whether aged face. "That woman always was vague to the point of not really saying anything at all."

"She couldn't tell us much just that it wouldn't happen for a while because some other things had to happen first." Dean answered and then looked at Harry and Sam with a smirk. "One of those things that had to happen first… kinda happened."

"Well, what is it?" Bobby asked impatiently after Dean stopped.

"Um, well, the thing is…" Sam stopped and then grinned stupidly. "Harry's pregnant."

Bobby, beer half way to his lips for a drink, paused at the words and his eyes widened a bit. "Pardon? Must'a heard that wrong…"

"Nope you heard it right, I'm pregnant."

Bobby blinked a few times and then smiled. "Are you one of them transvestites? You know, you look like a boy, but you've actually got girl bits underneath all that…" Bobby waved his hands in a vague motion towards Harry's clothes. "…camouflage? You're a bit too pretty to be a boy anyways…"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, no, but thanks for the complement."

Bobby's frown increased. "Then how are ya pregnant?"

"It's rare, but there have been six male wizards over the course of wizarding history that have gotten pregnant. Only a wizard with a great deal of power, and obviously a gay wizard, has the potential to become pregnant." Harry chuckled and added, "Knowing my history I should have known it would happen to me."

"That's… not somethin' ya hear everyday…" Bobby said with a dazed look on his face. "Pregnant men…?" Bobby shook his head and gave a loud snort.

"The baby is one of the reasons we came to see you. To see if you knew of any doctors that wouldn't run away screaming or lock Harry up for testing once they found out he was pregnant." Sam stated.

"Well, there's Dr. Handon. She's not a baby doctor, but she's pretty good and has a brother who is a hunter… I'll give her a call in the morning and talk to her and make Harry an appointment to see her." Bobby replied. "So what was the other thing you needed my help with?"

"The vision, we haven't been able to find any leads." Dean answered in an angry voice.

"What was the vision about?" Bobby asked as he sat up, bringing his hand to rest on the table as they linked together. He had a concerned look on his face and was his usual down to business self.

"I saw a big fight going on, Dean and I were there fighting… Harry was bound to an altar, his stomach was bare and rounded with the baby and a man was pouring blood on his stomach. The man seemed familiar, but I don't recognize him. There was a stone basin with a murky liquid in it and a reversed crucifix hanging from the ceiling. Dean and I were trying to get to Harry, but every step closer we took someone else was there fighting us, trying to stop us from getting to Harry…" Sam said quietly as he placed a hand on Harry's and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. He felt the same fear that filled him in the dream creep up. "I was really afraid and I knew I needed to get to Harry before it was too late… that was it."

"Well, it's obviously some kind of ritual… somethin' to do with an unborn baby." Bobby mused as he ran his hand through his beard and frowned. "I see what I can find… shake a few trees and see what falls."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Minor talk about male pregnancy birth with mildly squeamish description, the usual m/m/m explicit sex scenes and language.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Harry woke to his ever present morning ritual. He quietly closed the door to the bathroom just before last night's dinner of a burger and fries made a reappearance. With a grimace he, rinsed out his mouth and then quickly brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom.

In the kitchen he searched the cupboards for a tea kettle then set it to boil for a soothing cuppa. It was still early in the morning and he figured Sam and Dean would sleep for a least a little while longer, though not too long. Both hunters seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Harry leaving the bed while they slept.

After they had talked with Bobby last night, they had all gone to bed. Sam, Dean and Harry had taken the spare bedroom and had quickly passed out. After nearly two days on the road stopping only for food, fuel and a bathroom break, they were more than ready for a good night's sleep. When he had woken up earlier he had been unable to keep back the smile that had lit up his face. Sam and Dean's hands during the night had migrated to Harry's stomach, as if cradling the tiny life growing inside him.

He still couldn't believe he was having a baby… to think that had had always imagined that finding out that magic existed and that he was a wizard would be the strangest thing to ever happened to him. Now, that seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that he was a pregnant man.

Merlin, what would the Dursleys say to hearing that? He snorted in amusement thinking about his uncle's reaction to that bit of news, a pregnant 'freak' of a nephew. Hearing a quiet thump of shoes on carpet Harry turned thinking Bobby had woken up to find a strange man standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Quickly whipping out his wand he said, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The man chuckled in amusement and dropped the duffle bag in his hand to the floor. "So you're the wizard that my sons have taken up with?" He held his body relaxed, slightly leaning against the doorjamb completely unphased by Harry's wand pointed at him. He gave him a calculated perusal from feet to hair with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Aw, so you're the arse they call dad…" Harry mused just as the tea kettle began to whistle. Harry tucked his wand back into his jeans pocket and turned to take the kettle off the stove. "Care for a cup of tea?"

He kept his voice even and relaxed, but in his mind questions were whirling around like a fervent tornado. He knew that the legendary John Winchester was a force to be reckoned with and was not to be taken lightly. Harry wondered why he was there. It had been close to two months since John had found out about Harry and his sons' relationship and they hadn't heard a peep from him.

"Sure." John replied as he took a seat at the kitchen table and relaxed his tall muscled frame.

Harry could see where his lovers got their looks from… John Winchester, even in his late forties was distractingly handsome. He had a few days growth of beard on his face and a tired look in his eyes, no doubt from long nights on the road and non-stop hunting, but he was still very appealing.

As Harry poured two cups with hot water and dunked a tea bag in each he spoke. "I'm guessing from your lack of hostility you've done your research on me?"

"I contacted a few people and they were able to fill me in." John answered as he took the offered cup of tea. He was quiet for a bit, a smirk on his road weary face. "It seems you've led a similar life to my boys…"

"Somewhat… we've all three had parents taken from us and killed by an evil being and all. We grew facing down evil on a daily basis… I can relate to them and it keeps me from being a hindrance to them while they hunt." Harry said with a shrug as he took a seat at the table. Not one to beat around the bush he spoke again. "So, why exactly are you here? I don't want them to have to put up with any bloody crap right now; we have enough to deal with…"

"Talking about the vision?"John said gruffly as he took a drink of his tea.

"Among other things…"

"What things?" He asked, his body tightening in alertness as he spoke.

"What did Dean tell you about the vision?"

"You were bound on an altar; someone was pouring blood on your stomach. A fight was goin' on around you; Sammy and Dean were trying to get to you… That's about it." John frowned at the look Harry gave him. "There something he left out?"

"Maybe not left out, so much as didn't know about…" Harry responded with a snort. "Not like they expected it… me either for that matter…" Taking a sip from his tea, Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts. Having to tell his lovers' father that he was pregnant with his grandchild wasn't something he'd ever have imagined doing before today. "Did you know male wizard's, though extremely rare, are capable of becoming pregnant?"

John Winchester frowned in confusion at that fact, leaning back in his chair he was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when it clicked in his brain. "You're pregnant?"

"Surprise, you're going to be a grandpa…" Harry said dryly with a smirk as he took another drink of his tea.

"Holy shit!" The older man set his drink down with a solid thump on the table, his face pulled into a mask of confusion, alarm and then fear. "You're pregnant in the vision… it's about the baby." His voice was quiet and steady even if he didn't look it. The words were less of a question and more stating a fact than anything.

"Yes… I'm a very powerful wizard and any child of mine would more than likely be powerful as well. Add in the fact that Sam has a fifty percent chance of being the baby's biological father and it's very likely that this baby will have magical power and gifts that we can't even imagine."

"Azazel."

"The yellow eyed demon?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Been tracking him for years now, he's always a step or two ahead of me and I get there just a little too late for the party. This has him written all over it." John scowled in anger at the fact that his unborn grandchild was in danger.

"Well, there is a silver lining… the vision took place while I was very pregnant, so it won't happen for at least another few months."

"How far along are you?"

"About three months or so…" Harry said with a small smile as he placed his hands over his flat stomach. He hadn't begun to show yet, but it wouldn't be long before he began growing to make room for the baby.

"What are you doing here?" Said a voice from the hall.

Turning around, Harry and John saw Sam and Dean standing just at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Bobby called me, told me to stop being an 'idjit' and make it right." John said avoiding their eyes in embarrassment. Harry rolled his eyes, just like Dean… emotionally repressed. "I was gonna' do it already, but he threatened to shoot my ass if I didn't do it soon."

It was quiet in the kitchen for a little while and Harry sighed in annoyance. "Great, now that that's taken care of, your dad here's got a line on who might be after me."

"Who?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room.

"Azazel."

"Who?" Dean questioned with a frown, following Sam into the room. The both of them leaned down and kissed Harry good morning. To all of their surprise, John didn't even blink.

"The YED, that's its name. I found out a while back." John took another drink and then spoke again. "We're gonna' have to step up our game if we're going to be ready when he comes."

"We?" Sam asked a bit harshly.

Harry took that as his queue to take his leave. "I'll be taking a shower while you three kiss and make up." Harry smiled cheekily and then walked out of the room.

John chuckled as he watched Harry leave. "I think I like him."

"Oh, so now you approve all of a sudden?" Sam bit out as he glared at his father.

"Sam, it wasn't about not approving… well, not all of it. Harry was an unknown and a threat to you and I wanted to make sure he was who he said he was… As for the rest, well I know I didn't react well, but I had just found out that both of my boys liked men and each other… how the hell did you expect me to react?"

Sam's glare softened a little at his father's words, but not completely. "You just left, I called you and you ignored me and just jumped in the truck and left."

"I know I didn't handle it well and I'm sorry, but I was shocked and was liable to say something I didn't really mean. It was better that I left and cooled off."

"So now that you've cooled off?" Dean questioned quietly. "Sam, Dean and I are a packaged deal Dad; you want us you have to except him as well."

"After I left, I was angry for a while, but once was cooled off I made some calls. A few contacts filled me in on who Harry is. Most seemed to believe he was the second coming for how they talked about him. They didn't sugar coat it so I know about how powerful he is and how their government think he's a danger… I wasn't sure about him until this morning." John grinned at his boys and spoke again. "I think he's just what you two need. Like he told me, he's more than capable of taking care of himself and not tripping you up during a hunt. It took a while for me to get around the fact that you three were together, but I don't have a problem anymore."

"And Sammy and me? You gonna' have a problem with that?"

John looked Dean in the eye when he spoke. "It was hard, realizing that you two had that kinda relationship… knowing my raising you helped it." Sam started to speak and John held up his hand to stop him. "I know I wasn't the best father to you boys and I'm sorry about that. I tried, but I let my anger and want for vengeance cloud things. You had to depend on each other because I wasn't there for you, didn't protect you like I should have. I saw your love of each other as a glaring testament to how much I failed you and it hurt."

"Dad it's not that simple…" Sam said.

"I know it's not, but then I thought it was. Over the last two months i've been thinking about it and though I don't understand it, I accept it. Our lives are hard and being Winchesters we don't make it any easier, but I figure you're lucky to find not only one person, but two who understand it and are capable of living it. If it just so happens it be with your brother… I can live with it. Just as long as there isn't any full on groping in my view, I'll be fine."

Sam and Dean laughed at the grimace on their father's face and the tension in the room fled away.

For the next month their lives continued on, all of them researching and making contacts trying to get a lead on Azazel and what he was up to, however little was found. The only solid lead was a gun said to be able to kill anything, even a demon, but they had turned up nothing on its location so far.

Harry and his lovers went for his appointment with the doctor Bobby had told them about. The doctor had done a few preliminary tests once getting over the shock of a pregnant man and had said Harry and the baby seemed to be doing well. She prescribed some prenatal vitamins and diet and an exercise regimen.

John who had spent twenty odd years on the road got a little antsy now and then and would leave for a few days for a hunt nearby or a lead on the YED. But he always came back within a few days much to the surprise of all. It seemed that the eldest Winchester took to the news of becoming a grandfather with pride and was nearly as attentive to Harry and the growing baby as Sam and Dean.

Harry's lovers found this a bit unnerving growing up with what they felt was more of a general than a father, but Harry found it amusing and very sweet. To see such a gruff and hard edged man making sure he ate right, kept well rested, didn't overexert himself… it was contradiction in so many ways. The young wizard had a feeling it was John's way of trying to give back to his sons, at least giving his grandchild what he had failed to give his own children.

Late one night as everyone lay in their beds for the night Dean spoke. "Baby, got a question for ya… how exactly is the baby going to get out?"

Sam upon hearing Dean speak nodded in question as well.

"Er… to be honest, I've been trying to not think about it, but I know it's not practical or smart to be doing that." Harry answered with a frown. "I think I'm going to have to go to a local wizarding community and get a few books on wizard pregnancies. I know there's not a lot of information, but there has to be at least that…"

"Won't you be recognized?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I'll put on a heavy glamour and mask my features so they won't know it's me. It's not a long term solution, but it'll do for just a quick trip into that world. There's a wizarding market in Kansas City that we can go to that should have what I need."

They next day they took the Impala for a short trip to Kansas City. It took most of the morning to get there and when they finally arrived at Kansas City's version of Diagon Alley, called Blackdweller Square, Sam and Dean couldn't help but stare in wonder. As hunters of the supernatural they had seen a lot, but never so much out in the open and glaringly real.

The American wizarding community had become a bit more modern, but still held a great deal of the old world charm the prevailed in Europe. Old buildings that had been there for close to two hundred years held shops of all names and varieties, all strange and unfamiliar to the Winchester men. Witches and wizards abounded, dressed in both modern clothes such as jeans and t-shirts as well as the more traditional clothes such as robes.

After walking for a bit and allowing his lovers to see the sights, Harry led them to a large book shop called Blackdweller's Book Emporium. Once walking into the shop, Sam's eyes seemed to glaze over at the massive collection of tomes that held so much knowledge and information that he didn't have access to. Dean rolled his eyes and followed Harry while Sam chose a section on magical creatures to peruse.

"Here we go… You and your Colon: A Wizard's Guide to Better Health… Magical Maladies and Healer's Secrets…" Harry skimmed the titles hearing Dean laughing in the background as some were unintentionally funny and then he found one. "Pregnancies: Myths and Realities. Okay this might be what I need."

Opening the book, Harry browsed the index and saw a chapter on male pregnancies. Grabbing that he also grabbed a few books on female pregnancy health and a few dealing with the time after that baby had been born. Harry didn't have any experience with babies… the thought scared him a bit as he hadn't had a good childhood anyways, adding no experience caring for babies and it was a heady combination.

"Okay, I think I've got everything I need for now."

Dean nodded and placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and led him over to Sam who had a tall stack of books in his arms.

"These are filled with information on demons and magical creatures and also rituals and sacrifices… I thought they might come in handy with the researching about the vision." Sam said with a smile.

Harry laughed at the sparkle of excitement in Sam's eyes and walked with them to the counter to ring everything up. As the clerk tallied everything Sam reached for his wallet and Harry stopped him. "It's a different kind of pay here…" Reaching into his messenger bag, Harry pulled out a small cloth pouch and pulled out a handful of Galleons to pay for the books.

Leaving the shop Dean spoke. "You pulled out a handful of those coins, but the bag looks just as full. How did you do that?"

"A friend gave it to me a long time ago… it's spelled to not open to anybody, but me and a few years ago I added a spell to enlarge the inside of the bag. It'll hold a hundred times it originally would have." Harry said with a small sad smile. "He was killed early on in the war… Hagrid was a half-giant and my first friend in the wizarding world. He was kind and thoughtful and he didn't deserve to die… he jumped in front of a killing curse meant for me when I was fifteen…"

Dean silently wrapped an arm around Harry while Sam kissed him softly on the forehead, trying to comfort their lover.

"I think I'm ready to go… this isn't my world anymore." Harry stated softly.

On the drive back to Bobby's Sam and Harry read most of the way. Sam with his book on demons and Harry with his book on male pregnancies.

"Huh." Harry murmured.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned to look at his lovers. Both had their noses firmly pushed into each of their books.

"It says that male pregnancies are fairly similar to female ones… The same health needs and diet, but towards the end it changes. A birth canal will form… oh merlin, seriously!" Harry moaned as he stopped reading.

Sam lifted his head from his book and turned to Harry. "What does it say?"

"Apparently, a birth canal forms between the perineum and the testicles shortly before the birth. It says it is an indicator that the baby is near to the birth and in all recorded cases it has appeared no later than three weeks before the birth." Harry eyes seemed to widen as he read the next part, gulping heavily as he did so. "The canal is a bit smaller than a vagina and it is recommended that stretching take place as soon as it appears to reduce tearing."

"Stretching?" Dean asked.

"Sex, Dean." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh… well, we'll have to get on that as soon as it happens."

"Pervert… you're just excited that it'll be even tighter than my arse!" Harry mumbled. "Oh god… tearing?"

Sam wrapped and arm around his smaller lover and kissed his neck. "We'll slowly stretch it like we do your ass and the doctor will give you an epidural for pain. Besides you liked me fisting you… it's somewhat similar…"

"Yeah, but I was getting a handjob and kissing Dean, that's a little different Sam." Harry stated dryly.

"Okay you got me there, but women and a few men have been having babies for thousands of years, it'll be fine."

Soon Harry's lower stomach began to round, showing the ever growing baby within. All three seemed to have a fascination with touching it at random times, each still amazed that a tiny life was being nurtured inside of Harry's body.

A few weeks after their trip to Kansas City Harry found a spell in one of his books that showed a 3D image of the baby. He was four and a half months pregnant and figured the baby would have begun to show definition by that point.

"Dean sit down, you're making me nervous. It'll just be a second." Harry growled as he palmed his wand, read the incantation quietly and then pointed his wand at his stomach and spoke it. "_**Fetus Corpus Imago**_."

Above his stomach a pale golden image formed and within it were two forms that were both about five inches long.

"Am I seeing that right? Are there two…" Dean voice fizzled out as he watched the image in front of them.

The two fetuses inside of Harry's stomach had begun to take shape. Slightly undefined arms and legs and facial features had started to show. They were mushed together, umbilical cords running from each baby to two placentas attached to the outer wall of the image.

"Their twins…" Harry murmured as he looked at the first image of his children. "We're having twins…"

They all sat in a daze looking at the image. Slowly they began to smile, the shock had worn off and in its place was wonder and awe. A grin blossomed on Dean's face and he jumped up and slammed open the door and ran down the hall.

"Dad, Bobby… come here." He yelled as he looked around the house for them.

"What it is?" Bobby yelled as he ran into the kitchen, a sawed off shotgun in hand, John not far behind him.

"You gotta' come see, Harry did this spell that shows an image of the babies…" Dean said excitedly as he ran back into their bedroom.

"There ain't an attack?" Bobby yelled as he followed Dean. "Damn idjit, should shoot yer ass…"

They walked into the bedroom to where Harry lay on the bed, Sam sitting beside him, both captivated by the picture in front of them. Dean immediately went back to his place beside his lovers and stared at the image with a glowing smile as he took Harry's hand.

"Did you say babies?" John said as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Harry's having twins, Dad." Sam grinned not talking his eyes off of his babies.

John smiled and said, "Damn, did good boys…"

"Are they far enough along to see what sex they are?" Sam asked as he lightly took Harry's hand and smiled at him.

"Um… yeah, I think I saw a spell in here somewhere…" Harry said absently as he thumbed through the book. Once finding it he spoke the incantation and beside the image of the babies was a list similar to the one that first told them he was pregnant. It stated the health of the babies and their sexes. "A boy and a girl!"

"Congratulations boys…" Bobby said with a smile on his age worn face.

*****Warning… hot dirty threesome about to take place…*****

"Ughh… god…" Murmured Harry as he watched Sam's fingers move in and out of Dean's hole.

Dean was lying on his back; legs spread wide moaning in abandon as Sam finger fucked him. Harry lay on the bed beside Dean, head opposite of his eldest lover and eagerly watched him being prepared for Sam's cock. Dean's hand moved fluidly up and down on Harry's cock, pulling the flesh expertly and bringing him ever closer to the brink.

Pulling his fingers from Dean's body, Sam used the excess to slick up his cock. Positioning the head, Sam then slid inside in one smooth thrust. Below him Dean groaned as his hand on Harry's cock stalled for a moment and then increased speed, inciting Harry's mews. Reaching his free hand up, Dean wrapped it around the nape of Sam's neck and pulled him down for a deep penetrating kiss. They both moaned as their tongues dueled violently, slipping and sliding around each other as Sam began to thrust in and out of his brother's body.

"Sammy… please…" Dean whispered as he undulated beneath Sam, moving his body in perfect sync with his lover.

"What do you want, Dean? Tell me…" Sam groaned as he nipped Dean's throat, licking the skin as it turned pink.

"Harder… not a girl, Samantha… fuck me harder!" Dean yelled.

Sam grinned evilly down at his brother and slowed the pace and said, "Shouldn't have said that Dean… now I'm gonna' make you work for it."

Harry laughed beside them and then hissed in pleasure as Dean's grip on his cock tightened.

"Don't take his side Harry; I'm the one with a hand on your dick!" Dean growled as he and squeezed tightly to prove a point.

"Okay, okay… Sammy, fuck him harder for me… please…" Harry said with a pout as he stared up at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and then began pounding into Dean, their groans mingling in the room as they grew closer to heaven.

"That's more like it…" Dean cried as his body tensed and his cock began to erupt.

Groaning in pleasure as Dean's hole tightened almost painfully around his dick. Sam thrusted four more times and then shouted as his body reached orgasm and filled Dean's ass with warm wet cum. From beside them Harry crossed the threshold, crying out in bliss as he came, spilling over onto his dick and protruding stomach.

Their bodies began to cool and after a few minutes Dean turned towards Harry and began lapping at the cooling cum on his belly, a satisfied grin on his face. As Harry began to get larger, Dean developed a new kink, licking cum off of his pregnant belly.

** ***End of Sex scene*** **

From beyond their bedroom door Sam heard Bobby in the kitchen starting breakfast for all of them. "Oh crap, did you put up the silencing spell, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to forget something like that… like I want your father and Bobby hearing us have sex!" Harry said with a grimace.

"Dad's been pretty good, don't know what he'd do if he heard us going at it…" Dean said with a laugh as he got up out of bed and offered Harry a hand to get up. At close to six months pregnant with the twins he was starting to have trouble moving around, especially getting up from the bed.

"You're having more trouble getting out of bed lately." Dean mused as Harry groaned as he was pulled up.

"It is kinda low…" Sam said with a frown. "I'll talk to Bobby and see what he says about raising it."

"I was thinking about a new bed all together, bigger too… maybe in a place of our own?" Dean said.

"You want to move out?" Harry asked trying to hide his excitement. He had been feeling closed in lately. Bobby's house wasn't big, only a two bedroom one bath home and with five adults and two babies on the way, it seemed to be getting smaller by the day.

"It was a thought… the twins are gonna' be here in a few months and I thought we'd need more room." Dean nodded and then looked at Sam.

"I like it… dad might have a problem… mothering hen!" Sam laughed.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother and said, "Oh and that wasn't you the other day having a hissy fit because you were worried Harry forgot his prenatal vitamins?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, so it's agreed, we'll start looking for a place to live… I've got money buy a house and furnish-"

"Uh un… you can contribute, but you're not paying for the entire house." Dean said stubbornly as they began to get dressed. "We'll find a place that we can make payments on and Sammy and me'll find jobs to pay our share. Besides, we already talked about quitting hunting, so we need to find something to keep from going batshit during the days."

"Awww… isn't _**that**_ romantic!" Harry said sarcastically as he pulled his robe on and walked towards the door. "Damn stupid Winchester pride…"

Sam and Dean smiled as Harry walked down the hall mumbling as he went.

"How'd we get so lucky, Sammy?"

"Karma?" Sam said with a shrug as he followed Harry out the door.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: Light R for little m/m/m snuggling, language and violence.

** Chapter 8 **

It wasn't often when the demon Azazel was caught by surprise, but it seemed little Sammy Winchester had done it again. No matter, he could use it to his advantage either way. The offspring of Sam Winchester and the most powerful wizard known to man would be Azazel's greatest achievement.

It would take a bit of time, a little child rearing, he thought with an evil glint in his eye, but he could mold them into the perfect soldiers, the perfect evil little spawns to do his bidding. The children would be far stronger than either parent and would help him bring about the apocalypse and finally free his father once and for all.

He smiled maliciously into the night as he created plans to see his vision come to pass… soon it would be a literal hell on Earth just the way he liked it.

Harry groaned in misery as he relaxed down onto the couch below him. He was fat, ugly and looked like a beached whale most days and today was even more so. Harry was just over eight months pregnant and ready to pop and the babies seemed to want to use his internal organs as a trampoline. He was so done with the pregnancy; he wanted his children out _**now**_!

"Hey baby we're ready." Dean said as he entered the living room with Sam in tow.

"Finally! I'm the one that's bloody been pregnant for the better part of a year; shouldn't it be me in the bedroom moaning that I have nothing to wear and taking forever? Huh?" Harry asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

Dean blushed and flipped Harry off and walked out of the house.

Harry chuckled as Sam helped him off the couch and out of the house to the Impala. They were on their way to view another house for sale, just one more in what felt like a thousand that they had viewed since they had decided to purchase a home. In the beginning they had been excited and energized about a home of their own. The prospect of not having to curb their PDA around John and Bobby, having the room to grow their family, private time free of prying eyes and knowing smirks when they we feeling horny… it all seemed like the best thing ever.

Now, two months later, that excitement had died and gave way to annoyance and disappointment. They had seen so many homes and none of them had been what they were looking for. They needed at least three bedrooms, but wanted more if possible, Harry wanted a nice big area for a garden like he had tended years ago for the Dursleys, a large property with room to build onto the house if necessary (Dean's idea… he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "For later…" to which Harry had sent a mild stinging hex and said "Are you bloody insane, I'm as fat as a whale and still pregnant with your first children, I am not discussing more kids right now you prick!") and a large barn or garage for Dean's new business.

Dean with Bobby as a partner had begun a new custom body shop. Right now they were temporarily settled in Bobby's garage and getting customers by word of mouth only, but the business was showing promise and was making Dean happy so that was all that mattered.

At times it had seemed like they found a good house, but one of them would find something wrong with the house or some big problem like mold or even a hive of hornets located in the walls of a home at one point… so their search hadn't been going well.

Today they were meeting their realtor at another house about ten minutes out of town and as they turned down the long driveway to the property Harry had a feeling this might be the one. The long dirt lane was surrounded on either side by weeping willow trees that created a cover over the lane, their branches interconnecting like linked fingers above them. As the tree line ended the view broadened and a beautiful two story pale yellow house with white trim came into view. It had a large porch in the front of the house that nearly went for the entire length of the house. The second story had three windows that came out a bit farther than the rest of the house. Trees were scattered around the house offering shade and landscape appeal. In the back of the house was a large deck that overlooked the valley below the house and the town sparkled brightly in the summer sun.

The interior of the house had medium light stained wood floors, several fireplaces in the living room, den and master bedroom, four full bathrooms, dining room, large three car attached garage, a laundry room and a breakfast nook adjacent to the large kitchen. The kitchen had recently been renovated and had all new appliances, granite countertops and a bay window overlooking the backyard.

In the back of the property was a large two story barn with a lot of space, perfect for the body shop. Nearby was a space that looked like the previous owners had started a garden, but overtime had allowed it to go a little bit. Wild flowers and weeds weaved through the previously tended flowers and scrubs. With a little work and further planting it would be beautiful again. A dozen or so yards away from the garden was a large tree with a rope swing. It swung lazily in the summer breeze and not to farther was a place that would be perfect for a slide, seesaw, maybe a sandbox…

Once they had a through walk through of the house the realtor left them to talk it over.

"I want this house!" Harry said with a firm nod of his head and a blinding smile on his face. It looked like a home; a place where a family came together… it was everything he had ever hoped for.

"It looks like it's in good shape and the price isn't bad…" Sam said with a slight smile "and I do like it. What do you think Dean?"

"The barn's good, perfect for the shop. It's got the big space on the ground floor for the cars and the second story will work for the office… the views not bad."

"Okay so let's put in an offer and see if they take it." Sam said.

After some surprising events in the last two months, Harry and his lovers were now able to purchase a home outright instead of going through a lender. When they had first broke the news to John and Bobby that they were going to be buying a house of their own John hadn't taken it so well. Since reuniting with his family, the Winchester patriarch had tried his best to make up for all those years of never being there for his sons. He doted on Harry as their lover and as the barer of his grandchildren and was nearly as protective of Harry as Sam and Dean were.

At times Harry could only grin and bear it as John made sure he was properly fed, got his rest, took his vitamins, had everything he needed, etc. Though it drove him nuts, Harry had to admit he was happy his almost father-in-law was trying so hard. The effort alone made Sam and Dean happy and that was all Harry needed to just smile when he grew annoyed at John's antics. Besides the fact that Harry had grown attached to the elder Winchester.

When John had been told the news that his sons, their lover and future grandchildren were moving out he had taken it as them trying to separate themselves from him. For a while he had moped about and spoke it one syllable sentences or grunts, but after a while he had accepted that it was just the way it was supposed to be. His children were adults with a growing family and needed a place of their own to call home. So with that revelation he had taken the news with a grin and offered a present for the threesome.

"Thirty something years ago, even before your mom got pregnant you Dean we started a savings account for college for you two. We knew that we needed to start early and so we put a large deposit into it and over the next six years we added to it. When your mom was killed things went to shit, but it didn't feel right using that money at the time. So over the years it's sat there growing interest and now it's a nice nest egg and I think Mary would approve of it going towards paying for a home of your own."

With the end of the speech, John handed over a check in the amount of $123,596.23

"Dad… are you serious… you've had this just sitting in an account for thirty odd years?" Sam asked in a hoarse whisper as he stared at the check as if it were a three headed beast. "What about when I went to college?"

John looked down and rubbed his hand through his hair with a frown on his face. "I let my anger and pride get in the way then and I'm sorry Sammy, we started it just for that reason and I kept it from you when you could have used it. All I can say is I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

It was tense in the room for a while as they absorbed the words and then Sam nodded his head and said, "Okay… I… thanks Dad."

After that Sam and John seemed to interact even more, it was just one more fight between them finally resolved after years of letting it fester. It hadn't been a long conversation or a drawn out apology and a weepy session, but it had been what they needed to put that aside and carry on.

Later that night they were back at Bobby's in their bedroom and impatiently waiting to hear if their offer was accepted.

"Did we offer too little?" Harry mumbled nervously as lay on his side with Dean spooned behind him rubbing his hand reassuringly on Harry's pregnant belly.

"I think it was a good offer, but we won't know until they accept it or reject it." Sam said with a shrug as he crawled onto the bed in front of his lovers and lay down beside Harry.

The house was quiet as John had left a few days ago after finding a clue where the Colt was and Bobby was out with a lady friend of his… Harry tried not to think about that one too much he thought with a grimace. It was like thinking about your parents or something. Bobby had quickly grown on Harry in the months since they had come to live with him and Harry considered him and John as sort of honorary fathers. He would miss them when they moved out, but they were only moving about five minutes away from Bobby's place, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

After a few minutes of snuggling together, Harry pushed Sam and said, "Help me up Sam, I'm craving ice cream."

"I can go get it baby." Sam said as he stood up.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom anyways. One of the babies is pressed up against my bladder and I feel like I'm ready to pop." Harry said with a groan as Sam levered him off the bed.

"Do you two want some ice cream too?" At their nods, Harry waddled into the bathroom.

Two minutes later, he was in the kitchen scooping double chocolate chip fudge ice cream into three bowls and taking a bite every other scoop and moaning in ecstasy. "God I love ice cream…"

"Never liked the stuff myself." Said a silky voice from behind him.

Harry whipped around at the unfamiliar voice and yelled "Sam, Dean!" and was about to send a wandless spell when the strange man grabbed him and knocked him in the head. As the darkness started to take over, Harry heard the sound of breaking glass and wood splintering as Sam and Dean yelled his name. And then the darkness over took him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: Light R for language and violence.

**Chapter 9**

"How the fuck did he get in the house?" Growled Dean as he paced back and forth across the expanse of Bobby's living room. He felt powerless to help his lover and that was something Dean didn't take well.

"Son, Azazel is more powerful than any other demon I've ever heard of. He got into our house the night your mother died even though we had it salted and used protection runes throughout. We all hoped with the salt lines, runes and Harry's wards it would be enough to at least keep him out, but that wasn't the case." John said heavily as he flipped through the fourth book in the last hour as he looked for a way for them to find where Harry had been taken.

It had been five hours since Harry was kidnapped, one since John had arrived after racing back to South Dakota and they still hadn't found anything to help locate Harry. The only bright spot was that when they found Harry and Azazel, John had the Colt with him and was ready to send him to hell once and for all.

From the other side of the room Sam sat quietly as he scoured the internet looking for a spell or something to find his lover and their unborn children. He could still remember Harry screaming his and Dean's name from the kitchen, the panic in his voice just before the demon vanished with him.

He had known from the second Harry screamed what was happening and had been angry with himself that they hadn't found a better way to protect him and their children. From his place on the bed, curled up with Dean waiting for their younger lover to return, Sam had vaulted out of the bed knocking into the bedside table and sending it crashing to the floor as he raced out of the room screaming Harry's name. Dean had been right behind him yelling as well, but it had been too late.

They had searched everything, every tip, book, website and source, but nothing was ever found to protect Harry more than a combination of wards/salt/runes.

Just two days before, Harry's birth canal had appeared and they had realized they would come for him soon. So, his dad had left to track down one final clue as to where the Colt was. Their best hope had been in finding the Colt and sending the fucker into oblivion when he finally came. His father had been on his way home with the Colt when Sam called him, but again it had been too late. Now their only hope was to find a way to locate Harry and go in guns blazing.

"Wait, I think I found something… It's a spell to locate a family member who is lost. We can do the spell to locate the babies instead of Harry…" Sam murmured as he scrolled down the page on his laptop, his eyes darting left to right as he quickly read the notes on a locating spell. "You need blood from a close blood relative (the more immediate the relation the better…) some usual ingredients I know Bobby has, a blank piece of paper and a silver tipped blade and chalice."

Bobby, upon hearing the spell, jumped up from his place on the couch, a book falling from his lap and ran down the hall to get a knife and chalice.

Sam quickly told Dean to gather the ingredients for the spell and cleared off a place to perform it on the kitchen table. "Dad we might have to do this twice, seeing as Dean and I don't know which of us fathered the babies…"

John nodded solemnly and helped Dean bring the ingredients to the table. Once that was done, Bobby came into the kitchen with a knife and a silver chalice. "Lucky I had this, pick'd it up for a spell years ago, just been back there collectin' dust ever since."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said and then turned to Sam. "I think you should do it first, the babies are more than likely yours or the YED probably wouldn't have much of an interest in Harry and the babies."

"Yeah… okay." Sam said softly as he began adding the ingredients in to the chalice as directed. Soon it came time for him to slice open his palm with the silver knife and drop seven drops of blood into it as he spoke the spell in Latin. Once that was done, Sam lifted up the chalice and poured the mixture onto the blank piece of paper and waited… and waited… he was about to tell Dean he should try when the blood and other ingredients began to collect on the paper in the form of an arrow pointing due East.

"I'll get the Colt." John said.

Harry slowly came out of the fog surrounding him, quiet voices could be heard nearby and the scrape of metal on metal a ways away.

"Ah, so you're awake, just in enough time to see the beginning of the future I have in store for your precious children…" Said a sickly sweet sing-song voice from beside him. Harry's tried to force open his eyes at the last comment and found they felt as if they were weighed down with lead weights. Finally, after a few more seconds he got them to open half way and looked on a blurry vision of a strange man looking down at him with grin on his face.

"Too bad you're too big of a threat to keep, you're quite a pretty little thing. I can see why little Sammy and his brother like you. Bet you're a firecracker in bed, loved to be fucked long and hard, huh?" Purred Azazel as he ran a finger down Harry's forearm, passing the tight ropes that bound him and then back up again.

Harry struggled to get out of the ropes holding him, but his body felt disconnected and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get more than a weak flopping of his limbs from the action. Harry tried to concentrate and do a wandless spell to free himself, but his mind was foggy and his vision blurry. "What the… hell… did you… you do to me?" Gasped Harry as he again tried to get free.

"Humans can be quite useful at times, can't they Harry?" He replied as he held up a syringe in his hand. "I had one of my little minions get it for me… it'll keep you docile while I perform the ritual."

"What… what do you want with me?" Harry cried, his tongue feeling numb and big inside his mouth.

"Oh, it's not you I want… it's those little things inside of you that interest me." Azazel rubbed his hand over Harry's naked and protruding stomach in almost reverence. "They will be my master piece… molding them into my perfect soldiers, powerful beyond measure. With them I will finally achieve what no other has done before me and free my father from his eternal prison."

"Who? Luci-"

"Do not speak his name, you are not worthy of it to even pass your lips!" Screamed Azazel as he back handed Harry.

Harry cried out as he was hit, a small dribble of blood formed at the corner of his mouth. Trying desperately to thinking of a way out, Harry's eyes quickly scanned the room around him looking for anything to help him get his babies away from the demon. There was an inverted crucifix hanging above him, the eyes of Jesus looking down at his in almost a vacant and hopeless way. Harry shivered at the thought and tore his eyes away from it. Nearby stood a stone basin filled with a reddish liquid inside, it color similar to blood, as if waiting for some kind of twisted baptism for his children. Farther out in the large shadowed warehouse, he could see a small group of people waiting patiently for the ritual to begin, no doubt Azazel's evil minions that he spoke of.

At the sound of footsteps coming closer, Harry swiveled his head around to where Azazel stood and saw one of his minions hand him a gleaming dagger and then quickly backed away. Taking the dagger, Azazel began speaking in Latin, his voice slick and smooth as it glided through the ancient spell. The demon brought the knife blade to his forearm that hovered over Harry and with a quick slice opened the flesh and spilling his blood onto Harry's pregnant belly.

"No! Let me go!" Yelled Harry as he began to struggle again. He didn't know what the demon was doing, but it couldn't be good for his babies!

While Azazel continued chanting, one of his minions nearby, gave Harry a knock against the head to get him to shut up and stop struggling. "You fuckers, when I get loose you're going to pay for this!"

He had to get free; he couldn't let them do this to his children! His heart racing, Harry could feel a tingling in his body, as if a buildup of energy before a spell. Trying every spell he knew, he mind was still too foggy to do anything. Becoming more and more agitated, Harry began flailing his limbs, trying anything to get loose. The drug in his system was still too powerful, nothing but a weak flopping of his limbs came from it.

From the far back of the warehouse Harry heard yelling and fighting, the sound of gun shots in the shadowed corners.

"Harry!" Shouted Dean as Harry saw him force his way into the building, shooting a sawed off shot gun full of rock salt and eliminating anything that stood in his path. Behind him was Sam, barreling into the building with a fierce look on his face shooting his gun and punching, kicking and slamming into anyone stupid enough to get in between him and his lover. Bobby and John were not much farther back, each doing their part to eliminate the threat around them and get to Harry. John held a sawed off shotgun in one hand and the famous Colt in the other, ready to send Azazel to hell.

"Dean, Sam!" Harry screamed, his breath coming out in shallow pants.

From above him Azazel's blood dripped onto him, its warmth spreading throughout Harry's pregnant belly, making him sickened by the thought of it touching him. This couldn't be happening, thought Harry, he couldn't let this happen! The magic in his body began building even more, as if sensing the instinctual need to protect Harry and his children. Along with it came another burst of power centered in Harry's abdomen, his yet unborn children adding their magic to his and creating a powerful force building up inside him.

From across the warehouse, Dean shot another demon in the chest, smiling in pleasure as he crumpled to the ground. He pushed farther inside the warehouse, getting closer and closer to his lover and children. His heart raced as he saw the YED raise up a dagger high above Harry's belly, eyes closed as he chanted, as if a offering to his master. Dean's breath caught in his throat, knowing they didn't have much time; he needed to get to Harry now!

"Harry!" Dean and Sam yelled together as the dagger came to a stop a foot above Harry's belly.

Punching another man in the face, Dean scrambled around his fallen body as he saw a soft green light begin to glow around Harry's body, growing brighter and brighter with every second. Behind him he heard Sam groan in pain and fall to the ground.

Azazel, trying to force the dagger down to Harry's belly, screamed in frustration as if a barrier blocked it from reaching Harry. The light around his lover's body began to spike, spreading out from him like a wave illuminating every shadowed corner of the warehouse. Every demon around him began to cringe and cry out in pain as the light enveloped them. Then a one bright flash of green light that blinded Dean, he heard the demons scream in agony as he heard whoosh and smelt burnt flesh and ash all around him.

As the light began to fade Dean saw piles of ash where demons used to be and grinned. "Damn Sammy, Harry is awesome!"

Sam groaned behind him and Dean remembered that he had been hurt, turning around he saw Sam sitting on the ground, his back against a wall and holding his hand down on a wound on his thigh. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad'll take care of me, go get Harry."

Dean ran over to his lover and smiled down at him. "Hey baby, let me just get these ropes undone and we can go home…"

"Dean…"Harry whispered, tears escaping his eyes and trailing down his pale cheeks. "He was going to take the babies… turn them into evil little soldiers for his cause… he was going to release Lucifer…"

Dean stopped for a moment, horror on his face and then shook his head, "That light you made, it completely destroyed all them right? He's not coming back?"

"I don't know exactly what I did… I think the some of it was the babies too, they're going to be powerful Dean…" Harry mumbled as Dean removed the ropes from his arms and began undoing the ones keeping his legs tied to the table. "…but whatever it was, they are gone for good… erased from existence…"

"Guess we didn't need the Colt after all." Dean laughed quietly as he finally untied Harry completely and helped him to sit up, wrapping his arms around Harry's trembling body and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "God, Harry… I was so scared…"

"Dean…" Harry whispered as he held onto his lover, holding as tight as he possibly could, reassuring himself that everything was finally alright. He slipped a hand down in between their bodies and rested it light on top of his stomach, feeling the babies move restlessly, as if answering his silent question… his children were alright. "Where's Sam… and Bobby and John?"

"Back there." Gestured Dean and then picked up Harry bridal style from the altar and began walking towards them. Harry linked his arms around Dean's neck and looked around for Sam. "Sammy got hurt a little, so Dad is patching him up."

"Sam?" Harry yelled as he tried to look through the shadows and see if his lover was alright.

"I'm fine Harry; it's just a flesh wound." Sam reassured him, as they got close enough to see him. John finished wrapping gauze around his thigh and stood.

"You sure?" Harry asked nervously as he motioned for Dean to set him on his feet. Dean did it reluctantly, but kept an arm held tightly around his waist.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine… don't worry. You and the babies alright?" Sam asked as he tried to stand with the help of his father. Hobbling over to his lovers, Sam cupped a hand on Harry's cheek and kissed his lips softly as he laid a hand on his pregnant belly, smiling when he felt the babies move.

"He spilled blood on my belly and tried to pierce it with the dagger, but he couldn't… I think the babies and I created a shield spell and some kind of modified killing curse. It protected all of us, but destroyed them, bodies and all… I've never heard of a spell like that."

It was quiet for a while as the three lovers kissed and caressed each other, all of them trying to comfort each other after the night events.

"Okay, break it up… let's head home and you can do this in private… after Harry's takes a shower." John said with a soft smile on his face.

"Sounds good, the blood's all icky and starting to dry-" Harry began and then cried out in pain as he clutched his stomach, his legs giving out beneath him.

Dean yelled out and caught his lover before he hit the ground, cradling him within his arms. "Harry? Baby, what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

Moaning in agony, Harry nodded, his breath taken from his body.

"Okay, I'll call the Dr. Handon while one of you drives." John said briskly as he pulled out his cell and began dialing.

Six hours later Anwen Marie Potter-Winchester and James Declan Potter-Winchester were born. Anwen, born first, weighed in at 6.10 lbs and 18.91 inches long. Jamie was 6.23 lbs. and 19.77 inches.

Harry and his lovers gazed down at their children as they looked right back up at them, amazed at the lives they had created. Harry sat with his back against the headboard and the twins cradled on his lap, Sam and Dean sat on either side of Harry on their bed. "God, they're beautiful…" Harry whispered to his lovers.

Of course they are, look at us… these kids are destined to be heart breakers!" Dean snorted in amusement.

"I can't believe they're ours…" Sam said in awe from beside him. "I never really gave much thought to having kids, but I gotta' say these two are gonna' have me wrapped around their little fingers…"

Harry laughed and snuggled down a little further in the bed. His body was a bit sore, but he had always healed rather quickly, something he was sure had to do with his magic. The birth canal, though small hadn't had any complications and from what the pregnancy books said, would be gone within a few days and Harry was glad for it. It had been odd having some new orifice in his body appear, even if it was there for one specific purpose.

A little over an hour ago Dr. Handon had left with strict instructions for Harry to stay in bed for the next few days and rest his body after the birth. Before leaving she had made arrangements for her to visit over the next few weeks and check up on how his body was healing and to make sure Jamie and Anwen were growing at a healthy rate as they were a bit underweight, but surprisingly they were a bit more developed then normal muggle twins. It seemed that not only did magic allow for Harry to get pregnant, but it had helped to nourish his children while they grew inside of him and Harry was thankful for it.

"There was a voicemail on my cell phone this morning… the owners accepted our offer on the house." Sam said with a smile as he looked at Dean and Harry.

Grinning like a loon, Harry looked down at Anwen and Jamie. "Did you hear that guys, we have a home of our own… it's got a rope swing in the backyard for you to swing on, wide open spaces for you to learn to fly your brooms and a small forest for you to explore and have adventures in… Everything a little boy or girl could ever need right there in your backyard."

"I love you two so much and your daddies and I are gonna' make sure you have the best childhood ever, with adventures and family and learning all about the world and magic and anything else you want to know about, there's nothing in this world we won't give you if it's within our power to do it…" Harry whispered softly, one of each of their small fragile little hands held within his, his breath catching as he spoke.

"They're going to have better life's than us Harry, they're never going to have to worry about hunting demons or werewolves, never have the weight of the world on their shoulders or asked to win a war by killing anyone… they are going to get that normal childhood that we never got, I promise you baby…" Dean said quietly as he kissed Harry's temple reassuringly.

"They're going to have a good life… we're all going to have a good life Harry, together…" Sam added wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and the linking his other hand with his lovers' placing them at the foot of their children's feet.

The three new parents quietly sat and glazed at their children in wonder and smiled at the future ahead of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think of the babies' names? I love the name Anwen, always have and Marie in honor of Sam and Dean's mother. Jamie, of course for Harry's father and Declan, again just because I like it…

So, just the Epilogue and then it's over. I hope to have the Epilogue up within a few days. Can't believe this is coming to an end… I really am proud of this story and am sad to see it end!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
> Rating: PG

**   
Epilogue   
**

Five Years Later-

"Did John finally fall asleep?" Sam asked Harry as he walked into their bedroom.

Harry yawned and nodded his head as he began peeling his pajama bottoms from his body. It had been a long night and their youngest child John Sirius Potter-Winchester was a month old and had developed colic just two weeks before. John usually spent several hours in the late evening crying before tiring his little body out and falling into an exhausted sleep. The three parents up until John hadn't had to experience it as the twins had oddly begun sleeping through most of the night within a few months of being born. Harry, who chose to stay at home and raise the kids, was feeling the loss of sleep more than Sam or Dean.

"He's so exhausted, but so unhappy… I hate seeing him like that." Harry said softly as he crawled naked into their bed and curled up against Sam's muscular body.

Wrapping his arms around his smaller lover, Sam nuzzled his ebony locks and sighed. "I know baby, but Dr. Handon said it was normal and we'd just have to wait it out."

Harry nodded his head and kissed Sam's chest softly as he breathed in Sam's scent. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to the shop to finish the '68 Chevelle for the Henley's after putting the twins to bed. He said he's only got about another hours worth of work and then he'll be done." Sam answered. "Should be done soon…"

From down the hall the frightened scream of one of their children sounded. "Mommy!"

Harry groaned at the sound and started to get up.

"I'll go…" Sam said as he rolled off of the bed.

"No, he called me… I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said with a shake of his head. Pulling his pj's back on he then passed by Sam and kissed him lightly on the lips as he left the room.

"Mommy!" Harry heard Jamie yell for him again as hurried down the hall to his oldest son's bedroom.

He still smiled at the twins calling him mommy after all these years… in the beginning Dean had said it as a joke a few weeks after the twins were born, but as time progressed 'mommy' just felt right. Harry didn't associate the term in a question of his masculinity, because for him it wasn't. It was about him being the caretaker for their children, the person who nourished them within his body for nine months, the one to gave birth to them when they were ready to come into the world… he took the name 'mommy' proudly and without shame.

"Mommmmyy!" Yelled Jamie Potter-Winchester for the third time as he thrust his head under his covers, his little body shaking from under them.

"I'm here baby, what's wrong?" Harry said softly as he entered the room and gently sat on the bed to pull the covers back from Jamie's body.

As he did so, a full head of unruly black hair peeked out followed by a pair of hazel eyes that were identical to Sam's. He had chubby cheeks and a button nose to which his glasses usually set upon. Jamie looked mostly like Harry, but was like Sam in everything else. He was quiet and liked to learn, soaking up all the knowledge he could find around him; asking question after question until he was satisfied.

"I hada bad dweam…" Jamie whispered as he crawled into Harry's lap and wrapped his arms around his mommy tightly. Harry smiled down at his son and cuddled into him, threading his hand through the hair on his head. "I dweamed about da bad man who took you 'way from Poppa and Daddy 'for Wennie and I was borned."

Freezing, Harry turned away and scowled trying to keep his son from seeing him angry. "Who told you about that baby?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Grampa told Wennie an me 'bout what hapenda Granma Mary when Poppa was a baby an how you stobbed the bad man win he took'd you from Unca Bobby's howse…" Jamie said as he leaned back in Harry's arms and looked up at him.

"Well then you know that the bad man is gone for good and he won't ever come back. Your Poppa, Daddy and I made sure of it." Harry stated as he cupped Jamie's cheek.

"Really? Da bad man won't come for me an Wennie 'gin?" Jamie whispered quietly.

"Yep, he won't ever come back; you don't ever need to worry about him." Harry reassured him again.

"O'tay… Mommy can you stday wit me 'til I fall sleep?" Jamie asked as he snuggled into Harry's arms.

"Sure baby…" He answered as he got more comfortable on the bed and lightly rocked his son back to sleep.

Once Jamie fell asleep, Harry tucked him back into bed, kissed him and left the room. He popped into Anwen's room and made sure his little girl was covered up and kissed her forehead lightly. Anwen smiled at the kiss and snuggled deeper into her covers.

Harry smiled and stood there looking for a little longer. Anwen was so beautiful and would only grow more so as she got older. As her hair grew it began to turn a beautiful shade of red that reminded Harry of his mother. Anwen had the same fiery temper and thirst for knowledge that he had been told Lily Potter had and the same caring heart. Anwen was always bringing home hurt animals from outside asking Harry to heal them or when it was too late she'd give them a burial to which all the family was required to attend.

Both of the twins had also begun learning basic magic with child wands after Harry caught them using wandless magic to turn the family's dog different colors. Harry had gone into the kitchen to fix lunch for them and when he'd come back to the living room he'd found Jamie waving his hand just before Shadow's normally dark grey coat of hair turned an alarmingly bright shade of fuchsia. Before he could even say anything Anwen waved her hand and Shadow turned periwinkle. They had both giggled at the sight and changed it another color. Since that day Harry had schooled his children in the practice of magic. The twins had a lot of magical power for children and that power would only increase as they got older. Harry wanted to make sure that they were able to control their magic as it could endanger not only them, but everyone around them as well.

With a final look at Anwen, Harry brought the door to and walked to the nursery to check on his youngest child. John lay on his side, hand curled into little fists as he puckered his lips as if suckling from a bottle. Harry ran his fingers through the full head of dirty blonde locks and smiled. With the twins it had been clear that Sam had fathered them from the locator spell as well as their looks and the same could be said of John. He was Dean's all the way… from the dark blonde hair to the shade of his green eyes or the full pouty lips… Harry couldn't wait for John's personality to start showing…

Pulling up the covers around his youngest, Harry gave him a kiss and then headed to the master bedroom to vent his anger to his lovers. Walking back into the bedroom, Harry found Sam and Dean in bed curled around each other as they watched a late night talk show.

"Okay, it's official… I'm going to kill your father!" Harry said tersely.

They turned towards Harry and frowned in confusion.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he sat up in their bed.

"Your father told Jamie and Anwen and I quote 'about what happened to Granma Mary when Poppa was a baby and how you stopped the bad man.' What the bloody hell was he thinking?" Harry growled as he ripped off his sleep pants and got back into bed.

The two brothers made a space for their younger lover and then cuddled against him after he settled down.

"I'll talk to him." Dean sighed as he breathed against the nape of Harry's neck.

"We talked about this… he agreed to not say anything about that until they were older. Jamie had a nightmare about it and was worried that Azazel would come back for them!"

Sam kissed Harry and sighed. "He's just missing the hunt. He spent the last forty years of his life doing it and now that he's not able to he likes to talk about it…" At Harry's scowl Sam added "but he needs to do it with someone other than our kids, I know. Dean'll talk to him and get this straightened out."

It had been less than a year since the famous John Winchester had to retire from hunting. After a particularly bad run in with a werewolf John had been lucky enough to live, but had received a bad limp, a punctured lung and a body full of bruises from it. He was healing well, but he would never be able to hunt again.

After it happened, the three lovers had talked to the elder Winchester and John had grudgingly allowed them to build him a house on their property for him to live in. Since then he had kept in the hunter network by offering advice and help in researching for hunters. It wasn't the same for the hunter, but it was something for him to do.

"Fine, but if he does it again I'm going to hex his balls off!" Harry pouted.

Laughing Dean and Sam agreed.

"Did you get the Chevelle finished Dean?" Asked Harry as he looked at Dean.

"Yeah, it looks and purrs like it just came off the assembly line." Dean said with a grin. "Didn't take as long as I thought it would to fix up too; once I got under the hood and started fixing things it went fast. Only took two days to fix up the engine and detail it."

"That's good baby." Harry said with a smile as he snuggled against Dean's chest and sighed.

Sam wrapped an arm around Harry letting it resting lovingly on Dean's hip and nuzzled Harry's hair. Dean from behind Harry pressed up tightly against his back and let his arm lie softly around Harry's waist. Harry lightly covered Dean's hand and moved it a little higher past the slight pooch of his lower stomach. As he had given birth to John only a month ago, he still had most of the baby weight and was self conscious of his larger stomach.

"Baby you're beautiful and besides you were always too thin anyways." Dean whispers as he returned his hand to Harry's lower stomach and caressed it.

Sam nodded and placed his hand on Dean's. "You're gorgeous Harry and Dean's right; you always were too thin..."

All of them had thoughts of the Dursleys running through their heads, of how much they had denied Harry through the years.

"I was thinking we could take the kids to the zoo this weekend. Anwen saw some advertisement for it and was very persistent about seeing the otters…" Harry murmured after a while.

"I've got a court date coming up on Monday, but I've got most of the case files read so it shouldn't be a problem to spend the day there." Sam replied.

After the twins were born and they settled into their new house, Sam had decided to return to school and pursue a law degree like he'd always dreamed about. Once graduating, Sam had opened a small little practice in town and it was doing pretty good.

For Harry, since the birth of the twins and now the birth of John, he had been pretty busy raising them. Sam and Dean had wanted in the beginning to have them all work part time, working their schedules around each other's so there was always someone with their children. They hadn't wanted to use baby sitters or daycare as the twins had begun doing accidental magic fairly early. Harry had laughed every time they had tried to convince him that he should get a job doing something he loved and said that he was more than okay with their children being his full time job. After years of slave labor for the Dursleys and then spending just as much of his life being the wizarding worlds savior de facto, he was ready to spend his life caring for his family, watching his children grow, teaching them about magic and life and anything else they wanted.

He'd always wanted a family since he could first remember. He had sat alone in his dark cupboard wishing for a family to love him and hoping someday he'd find one… now he had that in spades. He had his children and not one, but two men who loved him beyond words and he them, he had their father who sometimes bugged the bloody hell out of him, but in the end Harry loved him just as much as he would of any parent and then he had Bobby, who was an odd combination of a friend, older brother, uncle and father all rolled into one.

When he left England he hadn't really given much thought to what he would do once he arrived, it had always been just about getting away from the wizarding world. Since then his life had changed in so many ways and gone in directions that he never would have imagined, but he wouldn't change any part of it for all the galleons in the world.

They were everything he'd ever wanted and more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is part one of a four part series called Love!Verse. All parts of the series have been posted, but AO3 is giving me trouble so if the page does not indicate that you can move on to the next part in the series click on the Love!Verse tag listed in the story information or on my Author's page.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
